Teacher's Pet
by Mistress Reigns
Summary: After Drew revealed one of his darkest secrets to boyfriends Wade and Heath, Wade promised to capitalize upon it. A long weekend at Heath's house is exactly what the three men need to explore their blossoming relationship. But can Drew handle what Wade dishes out?
1. I Won't Let You Break

_**I Won't Let You Break**_

Drew's fingers are tangled in his own hair as his chest rises and falls with his panicky, uncertain breaths. Though he wants this—he made it perfectly clear he wanted this when Wade and Heath sat down to ask him directly—he's scared. He's wanted to be bound and helpless, bent to the will of a man strong enough to earn his submission, and now he's going to get exactly what he wanted; this is vaguely terrifying. Though Wade is no doubt a competent man who will take care of Drew, and Heath will be there watching in case anything goes wrong, this is uncharted territory for him and he has no idea what to expect from this evening.

Or, really, this long weekend. They have three days off and Wade made it perfectly clear they were going to stay at Heath's because Heath has a fully-equipped playroom. That's fine and it honestly works for Drew because he wants Wade to top him like he's promised he will when they have the time. But Wade wants to do it for the first time on tuft he's familiar with. Drew swallows around the lump in his throat, imagining how off-balance he is going to find himself at Wade's mercy. Will it hurt? Is he going to be forced into doing something?

The car ride ends far too soon for his liking, and he finds himself turning in his seat to face Wade. Heath is sprawled across the backseat, playing on his phone, but Wade is pinning Drew down with dark eyes and making his skin flush hot. How can anyone do this to him? God, he's wanted to submit, to be held down and made helpless, to have his breathing tampered with and his body bound, but only Wade has been able to reach that part of him with a single look.

They sit there for a moment, just staring at each other, until Drew finally breaks eye contact and looks back down at his lap. _This is just a game,_ he reminds himself, picking at a loose thread on his jeans. _Just a game, and you have control. He doesn't own you. You can stop this._ And he knows it's true; Heath briefed him on how Wade preferred to play long ago. The color signals, the careful touching, the communication and contact. Hell, Heath's first time with Wade had been fucking magical and Drew knows inside that his first time with Wade like this will be good, too, but his head doesn't feel screwed on right and he's nervous.

Wade's hand finds the back of his neck and begins massaging slowly, easing the tension from his body and allowing him to breathe a little easier. He knows he's just being ridiculous and that Wade will take good care of him; he's managed to give Drew little tastes of what he can do while the three of them have been in bed together. Hard cuffs to his ass, light pressure against his throat, pinning his arms above his head. He's handled all of it with ease, giving himself to Wade fully because he knows he can trust Wade, but he's still skittish and it's not something he's finding easy to shake. Maybe it's just because it's his first time and whatnot.

The hand on his neck slides around to his jaw, tilting his head so that he's in the perfect position for Wade to kiss him. It's slow and sweet, just lips and tongue, and Drew finds himself opening without meaning to. He just opens his mouth, curling his tongue around Wade's when it pushes inside, moaning softly at the touch and taste. God, Wade's addictive.

"Heath, tell him the rules before we go inside," Wade instructs when he breaks the kiss.

Heath pops up between their seats. "Wade's in control. You can't walk into the playroom clothed. Soon as you're in there, you're on your knees. You know your safe words. Trust what he says."

"And don't be afraid to use your safe words," Wade insists. "They're for you, not for me."

Drew nods slowly, digesting the information as the three of them exist the car and walk the little path to the front porch. As much as he wants this, his nerves have jumped levels at the idea of being naked and on his knees for Wade. He's given Wade blowjobs before without a problem, but this will be so much more intimate and he isn't sure he's ready for it. What if he fucks up? What if he disappoints Wade and Heath? He wants this to work badly because he and Wade can give each other what they each want, but what if he can't uphold his part of the bargain?

Wade stops at the door and turns to face him, gently cupping his cheek. "We don't have to do this, darling. If you're feeling nervous, we can call this off and do it some other time."

"I'm nervous, but I want to do it today," Drew murmurs, leaning into Wade's touch.

"Don't scare him off, Wade." Heath is suddenly against his back, lips on his throat. "Let's go."

After a moment's hesitation, Wade takes the keys from Heath's fingers and unlocks the door.

Heath darts around both of them and pushes the door open, and Drew takes a moment to take a deep breath before following Wade inside. The inside of the house is quiet and quaint, and he finds his lips tugged into a smile at how peaceful and cozy it feels inside. Then Wade's hand is on his hip, giving a squeeze, and Drew takes another deep breath before kicking off his shoes and socks. They've already eaten, having stopped at a diner on the way here, and there's really no reason to put it off. Putting it off will simply result in it not happening.

"Get a couple of bottles of water from the fridge," Wade says, catching Heath by the arm.

Heath grins and bounces up on his toes for a kiss. "You got it, babe. I'll be right back."

"Babe," Drew muses, smirking when Wade glowers at him. "Cute how he's picked that up."

"It's horrid. I want you naked in the next two minutes." Oh shit. Direct. But this is what he wants.

Another deep breath and he reaches for the bottom of his t-shirt. "Yes, sir."

He quickly slides the shirt over his head, folding it up carefully like Heath told him he had to before they got in the car and setting it on the end of the couch. Then his jeans, unbuckling his belt and, when Wade holds out a hand for it, passing it to him silently. He unfastens his jeans, shoves them down and steps out of them, followed by his briefs. The cool air on his naked body makes him shiver, but he returns to task, folding all of his clothes and lying them in a neat bile on the arm of the couch. When Heath returns to the room, he whistles loudly.

Drew flushes and fixes his gaze on Wade, watching those dark eyes roam over his body like he has so many times before. Usually, by this point, he's on his back and Wade already has him pinned for the evening. This is different. He's on his feet, in Heath's house, about to place the control in Wade's hand for three days. It shouldn't be scary but it is. Maybe it's just because he's never done this before and this will be his first actual time giving into someone else.

At least it's someone who cares about him. Well, he _thinks_ Wade cares about him. He's not sure.

"You're in your head again, Drew," Wade remarks, and Drew nods slowly, not sure what that means. "I want you out of there tonight. I'm the only one who needs to be in there."

"He's got something heavy on his mind," Heath remarks, and Drew shoots him a scowl.

And it doesn't go unnoticed by Wade, who gets a handful of his hair and tugs. "Don't be nasty. If you have something on your mind, then we need to talk about it before we go in there."

It makes sense, actually talking before they go into the playroom, but Drew can't put his feelings into words without feeling like an idiot. Why should it matter if Wade cares about him or not? He's done so much just by allowing Drew into this relationship, and he should be grateful for that much. Not wanting more than he's already been blessed with.

"Still in his head," Heath muses. "You know you can tell us what's on your mind."

"He needs to before we walk into the room anyway," Wade adds, voice sharp, authoritative.

Drew's mouth goes dry at the tone of Wade's voice; it hits something deep inside of him that responds slowly, pleading with Drew to just tell them both the truth. The worst that will happen is that they confirm that Wade is just filling this role because he enjoys it and not because there's some kind of caring between the two of them. Since he already assumes this to be true, then how much of a shock can it actually be for him to hear the words said aloud?

He takes a deep breath and meets Wade's eyes. "I don't know how you feel about me."

The words seem to throw Wade off and Drew feels bad for voicing his concern at all; he should have just kept it inside where it belonged. Before he can properly apologize, though, Wade steps into his personal space and strong arms wind around his waist, pulling him closer. He goes without a fight, letting his head rest on Wade's shoulder as he breathes the older man in. Just being held helps to calm him down, but now that he's put the words out there, he needs words back. He needs Wade to vocalize how he feels before he's going to calm down.

But Wade takes his time instead of speaking immediately, his lips laying gentle kisses along the side of Drew's neck and across his shoulder. It's gentle and sweet, and Drew finds himself melting in Wade's arms as he tilts his head further, offering up more bare skin. And Wade accepts, lips giving way to tongue and teeth in slow licks and gentle nibbles. It's easy and warm and just what Drew wants and needs, and then Wade is kissing him. Still slow, just lips tugging gently at his until he gets the message and opens his mouth again, curling his tongue around Wade's in welcome. Callused hands drift down his bare back, kneading his muscles until he's almost melting to his knees, but Wade keeps him up with a firm hold.

"I've not known you as long as I've known Heath, so obviously it's not as deep and passionate between us. But that doesn't mean I don't care for you, Drew." Wade kisses him again, a slide of lips that leaves Drew whimpering for more almost desperately. "You're mine and I intend to keep it that way. Come. Let me show you to the playroom so we can get started."

Heath sends Drew an encouraging smile before leaning in to steal a kiss, and then Wade catches him by the back of the neck and pushes him forward. Obediently, Drew allows Wade to propel him forward until he's standing in front of a seemingly normal door. Doesn't look any different than any of the other doors. Then Wade twists the knob and flicks on the overhead light, and Drew's breath catches in his throat as he looks over the room. This is perfect.

Wade steps into the room with one fluid motion, meeting Heath's eyes before gesturing toward the bed. Drew stands and watches, uncertain about what to do, while Heath strips and crawls onto the large bed, splaying his legs wide while Wade opens the trunk at the end of the bed. He comes up with a long, slim dildo that looks as though it vibrates, rounding Drew without a word and retrieving a bottle of lubricant from a drawer. Both of these he hands to Heath, who looks over them with dark eyes before grinning wickedly at Wade. What exactly is going on? Oh, right, Heath's probably going to watch and play with himself at the same time. When Wade turns back around, Drew drops to his knees instantly and spreads them wide, quickly adopting the submissive position he knows so many Doms get off on. Wade looks over him, nodding.

When he smiles slowly, the last bit of true tension leaves Drew's body, leaving only the apprehension about all of this behind. Wade seems to sense it and amps it out, starting to slowly circle around him, almost strolling in wide circles as he tugs his t-shirt over his head and tosses it onto the end of the bed. Swallowing hard, Drew forces himself to hold position. If this is a test—and he's sure it is—he wants to pass with flying colors and please Wade. Even when Wade's fingers trail across his shoulder blades, he forces himself to hold still.

"I like that you're trying so hard to please me, pet," Wade muses, and Drew gasps softly at the little nickname. "Do you like it when I call you that? I can see that you do. Good to know. I'll use it while we're here. But what shall I do for your first lesson? Hmm... So many choices..."

Without warning, Wade's hands suddenly come down hard on his shoulders and shove him forward. Drew bites his tongue to hold back the yelp and simply catches himself, cushioning his fall before shifting his arms beneath him. He stays still, cheek resting against the carpet, not daring to look up at Wade but flushing furiously when he realizes the position puts his ass on easy display. But Wade did mention playing with his ass, so maybe he should have assumed that was going to happen when they came in here. Drew's up for that; he loves it when Wade rims him and fingers him open until he's writhing on the sheets. No use trying to deny it, not at all.

"Now that's a sight I can get used to. I like having your pretty ass up in the air," Wade purrs, and Drew whimpers slightly in response, his hips trembling slightly when Wade steps closer.

He knows Wade isn't going to hurt him; he's not afraid. Instead, excitement and thrill zings through his body as Wade slowly lowers himself to the floor, one hand caressing over the curve of Drew's ass reverently. Then he smacks Drew's ass—hard—and Drew can't hold back the little moan that slips free from his lips. This is definitely good. Wade's spanked him before, warming him up before sex, and he's more than okay with him doing it again.

When Wade spanks him again and he keens softly, pushing his ass back for more, a low rumbling laugh makes goose bumps spread across his skin. "I love how much you like having your ass played with. One of these days, I'm going to tie you down to the kitchen table and make a feast out of it. And you're going to love every single moment of it, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Drew murmurs, gasping when Wade smacks his ass again. "I will, sir."

"Good to know. That'll make a lovely birthday present, won't it?" Wade smacks his ass again and Drew moans softly, pushing his hips back for more and glancing at Wade over his shoulder.

Heath's voice chimes in from the bed and out of sight. "I'd love to watch you eat his ass."

Drew's breath trips and he closes his eyes, the many memories of Wade's tongue sliding inside of him, manipulating him as strong hands fondled his stiff dick and swollen balls. How can he not want Wade to do it again and again when he makes it feel so amazingly good?

"What do you think, love? Should he earn it?" Wade asks as he cuffs Drew on the ass again.

"Hell yeah," Heath replies, and Drew whines at the bed. "No way, Drew. You gotta take it."

_Take it. Yes._ Drew closes his eyes and presses his ass back for more, groaning as Wade continues laying into his ass. Just when the pain becomes a little too much, his hand smoothes over Drew's ass and the sensation makes his skin flame in response. What the fuck is this?

Wade chuckles, still caressing his hot skin. "Nice to know you feel off-balance, pet."

Off-balance doesn't begin to describe the way he feels, and before Drew can truly process his feelings, Wade's hand is coming down on his ass over and over again, making him mewl.

Above them, on the bed, he can hear Heath's low moans and can only imagine what the redhead is doing to fondle himself while Wade plays with Drew. It's overwhelming to hear Heath making those noises while his ass is getting steadily warmed by Wade's arm and he feels so helpless, curled up on the ground. But at the same time, it speaks to that submissive side of him that so desperately wants him to stop fighting and simply find pleasure. _True_ pleasure.

Wade stops again, and Drew inhales shakily as Wade starts stroking his ass again, spreading the heat through his body until it throbs through his cock as well. It's unlike anything Drew has ever felt and he's not sure he can take much more of it. He already feels vulnerable and a little scared, and he isn't sure he can take it as rough as Wade appears to want to dish it out. What if he can't do it? What if he can't take it the way Wade wants him to? He's going to disappoint both of them and he isn't sure he can stomach the reality of disappointing the two beautiful men who allowed him a place in their beds. It would be nothing short of humiliating.

His breath starts to come in rapid pants, and he squeezes his eyes shut against the prick of tears in his eyes because he is _not_ going to cry. God, how pathetic is he? He can't even take a little spanking without having an anxiety attack. This isn't going to work.

He tries to push himself up, opening his mouth to tell Wade they need to stop, but Wade pushes him back down and holds him still while his hand comes down on Drew's ass again. _Hard._ It feels good but it hurts and he isn't sure what to do with that. He can't do this. Who was he kidding? He isn't cut out for this kind of lifestyle and he's stupid to want to try.

"Wade," he wheezes, struggling under Wade's hold and crying out when Wade smacks his ass so hard the pain overtakes the pleasure and has Drew scrambling for a hold in the carpet. No, this has to stop. He can't do this. He just needs one word and—"Yellow."

The room stills instantly and Drew huddles in on himself, suddenly not wanting to look up at either of the men even when he hears the mattress creak—most likely Heath coming to see what's happened. Instead, he simply curls into a ball and whimpers, his ass already hot from the spanking and no doubt sensitive. He needs to get out of here but... He didn't say red, did he? He said _yellow._ So maybe he doesn't want to get out of here as badly as he thinks he does.

He's shocked when Wade's arms are around him, drawing him up while one hand smoothes down his back. Warm lips kiss the tears away from his cheeks, and he finds himself peering up at Wade through his lashes, willing the older man to say something to him. Instead, Wade simply kisses him and starts rocking him back and forth, stroking over his ribs and down his side to his hip, then back up all in a single fluid motion. Drew relaxes and allows his eyes to fall closed, his breathing slowly evening out as his eyes dry. He feels kind of stupid for safe wording now.

"That was too much for you, wasn't it?" Wade asks, and Drew feels guilty when he nods and looks down at his lap. He's worthless. He can't even pull off this thing that he wants so badly. "Too much, too fast. It's okay, pet. Breathe. In and out. Breathe with me."

"I just... I don't want to mess this up and ruin everything," Drew admits, chewing on his lower lip and only letting go when Wade tugs at his lip with a rude noise. He lets his cheek fall against Wade's shoulder, matching his breathing to the big Brit's until he feels a little calmer. "I don't know. I was being stupid, sir. I'm sorry. If you wanted to continue that—"

Wade cuts him off by kissing him again, and Drew stops thinking for a moment while Wade's lips move slowly against his. Only when he pulls back can Drew properly form thoughts again. "That upset you. I'm not going to start doing it again for that reason. You're not going to disappoint me or ruin anything. I need you to be open and honest with me."

Drew nods and licks his lips, rising when Wade gestures for him to and trying to adopt a straight stance while Wade starts walking circles around him again. Right. Back in the game. He keeps his breathing as even as he can, fighting the urge to follow Wade's movements with his gaze while Heath's soft sighs pick up on the bed again. His back is to it, unfortunately.

"I think we need to start off gently with you, get you used to taking a little pain and simple commands," Wade muses, and Drew feels himself relax slightly. "Come over here."

Drew's eyes follow Wade's movements and his heart stops when Wade halts in front of the stocks, one hand stroking along the smooth wood like someone touching a beloved object.

"Yes, sir," he whispers just the same, approaching the stocks as his throat tightens again.

"Simple enough. I want you in this." Wade tugs the padlock, freeing the top half of the stocks so he can swing it open. "Head and hands. I'm going to lock you in. Stay on your feet for me."

_You can do this._ Drew takes a step back so he can bend over, grabbing his hair and pulling it to the side so it can hang beside his head instead of getting caught up in the stocks. Then he rests his throat against the semicircle cut-out, his wrists resting in the smaller ones to either side. Wade hums in approval and then the wood comes down, the padlock clicking into place. _Shit._ Drew's breathing picks up again, his anxiety at being bound like this tangible.

"That's good, pet. Just like that." Wade's hands stroke down his sides to his hips and back up, soothing him, picking up on his discomfort and easing it as gently as possible.

He relaxes under Wade's touch and closes his eyes for a moment, reminding himself that even if he is bound, he still has control. All he has to do is use his safe word and Wade will let him go, which means he is completely safe and can hand over his control without having to fear having it used against him. Wade isn't like that; he isn't going to turn this into something twisted.

"I'm going to spend the evening playing with your pretty ass, Drew. Your job is to hold your orgasm until I say you can come. Can you do that?" Wade asks, his tone making it very clear that anything short of obedience is not acceptable. Not that Drew is going to have trouble obeying.

He nods and wets his lips so he can speak, his breath hitching when Wade squeezes his hip hard in warning. Best not to hesitate before answering, then. "Yes, sir. I can do that, sir."

"Good boy." A kiss lands on his shoulder blade. "Hold still while I pick out some toys."

Not like he can do much else. Drew sighs and relaxes, though, listening to Wade cross the carpet, the sounds of something creaking open—the trunk?—and the slides of drawers. What kind of toys does Heath keep around here? The dildo he's playing with is probably not the only one of its kind, and Drew can only imagine how many different sizes and shapes he owns.

Another low moan from the bed makes his body shudder; Heath is obviously enjoying watching more than Drew thought was possible. How does watching do so much for him?

"You can play with yourself all you want, love, but you don't come until you have my command, either." Instead of arguing, Heath simply makes an affirmative sound and Drew's eyes widen. Since when does Heath just give in? "Good boy. I'm going to start playing with Drew now."

_Fuck, he's starting._ Drew breathes in slowly, jumping slightly when he feels a cloth-covered erection grinding against his ass. Wade is already fully hard and they have done so little; it gives Drew a slight confidence boost and he breathes out carefully. Then Wade's hands are prying his cheeks apart while a hot tongue swipes over his hole, drawing a high-pitched whine from Drew's throat as he pushes his hips back helplessly. Wade smacks his ass in warning and he stops, and that lovely tongue wastes no time in pushing inside of him, lapping along his walls with fast, frenzied strokes that are more than enough to drive him crazy. Wade knows how to use his tongue, especially how to use it to drive his lovers crazy, and Drew just gives in and holds still while Wade licks over him, around him, inside of him until he's satisfied and sits back.

Slick fingers stroke over his hole and Drew moans, fingers clenching into fists while Wade teases him again before shoving two fingers through the opening of his body. The slight burn ignites when Wade's fingers find his prostate by memory and start slowly teasing it, tracing circles against the bundle of nerves until Drew's eyes start to roll. His dick is throbbing between his legs, completely exposed and devoid of contact. But Wade can make him come without touch.

The fingers leave and Drew whines at the loss of contact. Whether he is allowed to come or not, the touch was lovely and he wants more of it. He's already on edge and aching, desperate for something, _anything,_ and he knows Wade is going to draw this out and torture him. Then Wade presses a kiss to the back of his thigh and he knees melts to his knees. _He's so sweet, too._

Something presses against his stretched opening and Drew forces himself to relax so the penetration is not too painful. It's shaped... Oddly and not very big once it slips inside, not even going that deep inside of him. A plug? But no, a plug would probably be heavier than this and it doesn't feel shaped like any plug he's ever seen before. He starts to ask when suddenly, the thing twists inside of him and he groans helplessly as the slick surface applies pressure to his prostate... Then, still turning, eases off of it. What the fuck? He can't see behind him because of the wood but he's dying to know what Wade has inside of him, slowly turning it, torturing him.

"Like that, don't you? I knew you would. I know you so well, don't I, pet?" Wade's voice is low, husky, and the thing keeps turning, twisting inside of him, clockwise and then counter, too unpredictable for him to brace himself for any of the sensations. "It's a prostate massager. All I have to do is turn it and it prods that spot so deep inside of you. Do you like it, Drew?"

"Yes, sir," he moans, pushing his hips back for more as his eyelids flutter shut.

"Good. I want you to like it. How does this feel? You're already close, aren't you?" Wade's hand closes around his cock and starts slowly, teasingly jerking him, wringing a whine from him.

Drew's eyes widen when he realizes what Wade is doing. The slow, subtle little jerks and twists are ramping him up that much higher but he isn't allowed to come until Wade gives him permission. _Fuck, does he have to make this harder than it already is?_ He bites down on his lip, trying not to move his hips. Thrusting into Wade's hand would be a bad move.

The massager keeps twisting and turning inside of him, rubbing up against his spot until a thin coating of sweat breaks out along the length of his body. Wade abruptly drops his cock and pulls the toy free, and Drew sobs at the loss. His ass is still hot from the spanking and his dick feels much harder, swollen from the hand that had fondled it with such expert precision.

"Not yet, pet." Another harsh slap to his ass, but this one just makes him moan in response.

Wade gives him another smack and Drew pushes his ass out for more, keening when something cold slides over his hole. Then a strong hand anchors his hip, the tip of something far wider slowly making its way inside of him. It's not as large as Wade is so it doesn't hurt too much to take it, but his body spasms at the feel of ridges rubbing along the inside of his walls, the friction so strange and foreign. He braces himself to take the entire... Whatever it is, his muscles relaxing as more and more of the toy is deep inside of him. When it finally settles inside of him, he sighs in relief and closes his eyes. This isn't so bad at all. He licks his lips, wondering if Wade is going to fuck him with the toy when something clicks and the vibrations pick up deep within him.

His hips buck forward, trying to escape but he can't because the toy is already inside of him. Heath moans louder from the bed, that fucking twang of his making Drew whimper in response. God, it's not even fair that Heath gets to control his own pleasure while Drew is driven insane.

Wade hums softly and Drew glances up to see the Brit standing in front of the wall of implements, his hands folded behind his back while Drew shudders. What is he getting? What does he plan on using? Instead of watching, Drew closes his eyes and waits.

If he's going to trust Wade, then he wants to trust Wade wholly and completely. This means trusting Wade to know what is okay to use on him and what isn't okay to use on him.

Footsteps pass by his head and he opens his eyes just enough to see Wade's feet saunter by before closing his eyes shut tightly. A hand braces in the small of his back, holding him still, and then something swats his ass in a stinging little blow. He gasps and squirms, not sure what's being used on him but it feels good. Better than the spanking. The vibrations seem to double and the little stinging swats come over and over on his ass, smarting his skin.

"Do you like that? Is it more manageable?" There's a solemn note in Wade's voice and Drew quickly nods, reassuring him this isn't going to be like the spanking, not again.

Wade doesn't just do his ass; the little nips and bites sprinkle the back of his thighs as well and one particularly hard swing catches him just above the balls, the minute pain making him whimpering and struggle in the stocks. Fuck, Wade is good with whatever this thing is.

The swats stop and Wade's hand is once again between his legs, not on his cock but cupping his swollen balls, squeezing and massaging them gently. He's learned so well since they hooked up, knowing just the right amount of pressure to apply to make Drew writhe and press down into his hand. His tongue is there a moment later, lapping over the sensitive skin and Drew almost loses it, having Wade's tongue on him, the vibrations... His cock twitches but he clamps down hard on the wave of pleasure struggling to build inside of him, forcing it back down._ Not yet._

Wade continues the sweet torture for a moment, then his mouth is gone and the swats return, a little harder than before as the vibrations increase yet again. It's too much and yet not enough because Drew can't come and he's so desperate for relief he knows he's not allowed to have yet. It doesn't help that Heath's moans are deeper and louder, interspersed with breathy cries that hit him hard in the gut. Then one swat catches his balls and he jerks forward, yelping loudly.

He expects searing pain but it doesn't come; Wade must have been particularly light with that one and Drew is thankful. When the stings trail along his inner thighs, no doubt leaving marks on the sensitive skin there, Drew spreads wider in offering and accidentally nudges the vibrator inside of him, pressing it directly against his prostate. He shrieks and tries to twist away.

When Wade's hand anchors him in place, he gives up at escape and simply holds as still as he can, squeezing his eyes shut and panting harshly against the heat thrumming insistently inside of his body. It keeps building and he just shoves it back down, forcing his body to hold out because he wants to please Wade. He wants to prove he can follow a simple command.

"Good pet. I didn't know if you'd be able to hold out this long or not." Wade breathes the words against his ass, the swats having stopped once again. "One more little test for tonight. If you pass, I'll fuck you. If you fail, then you fail and we'll discuss punishment tomorrow. Remember. You are not allowed to come until I tell you that you are allowed to."

Before Drew can even begin to imagine what the task is, Wade's mouth envelops his cock and he shrieks at the wet heat suddenly tight around him. The suction, the tongue lapping at his leaking head and _no, no, no._ He is not going to go give into this no matter how good it feels.

It's only minutes but it feels like hours while Wade sucks and slurps around him, the vibrations so fast and rhythmic Drew thinks he might be in danger of actually passing out.

Wade pulls away from him, the vibrator switching off before slowly being pulled from his body. He shivers at the sensation of being empty but it's only for a minute, his knees quivering when something larger and hotter nudges past his opening and slides into his body.

He's forceful with his thrusts, driving into Drew's body hard and fast, strong hands holding Drew's hips perfectly still while he drives in deeper. Not that Drew is complaining. He simply lets Wade hold him the way he wants him, groaning as each thrust drags Wade's cock over his prostate, the delicate nerves so sensitive from the vibrations and the massage.

Wade still isn't touching him but he doesn't have to. Drew is already fighting back the suffocating urge to come, his thighs trembling from the effort, body slick with sweat.

"You look so fucking good like this, bound and helpless and stretched around my cock." Wade's hand cuffs his ass again and Drew just moans and pushes back for more, impaling himself on the stiff dick inside of him. "Who do you belong to, pet? Tell me and I'll let you come."

"Y-you, sir." Drew whimpers as a particularly hard thrust makes his cock twitch in response; he's so hard it's starting to hurt and yet it still feels amazing. "I belong to you, s-sir."

Wade's hands smooth up his sides, around to his chest, fingers roughly fondling his nipples until Drew is sobbing and fucking back on Wade's cock desperately. "Good boy. As soon as you get there, you can come. I want to hear the beautiful sounds you make when you do."

"Thank you, sir." Drew thrusts his hips back, spearing himself open and not even caring.

He's there moments later, screaming out Wade's name as his body is racked with shudders and his cock seems to throb impossibly hard. Wade's hand is there a moment later, stroking him, working him through the orgasm even as he continues the relentless pounding into Drew's spent body. Then he grips Drew's hips tightly and shouts as he spills inside of him.

A pair of keys flutter in the corner of Drew's vision, the padlock unlocking and the stocks being raised before he's being picked up and carried over to the bed where Heath is waiting.

He looks up at Wade, a silent question, and Wade smirks slowly before nodding once. Heath is spread wide, fucking himself on the toy and Drew wraps a hand around him, bringing him with a loud moan a few moments later until both of them are a sticky mess.

"Good boys," Wade praises, and Drew smiles slightly as he's propped up against the pillows, the an opened bottle of water pressed to his lips. "Drink for me. Just a few swallows and I'll get some oil for your legs and ass. That didn't hurt too badly, did it? The riding crop?"

Drew shakes his head slowly, not even surprised Wade was using a crop on him. Once he swallows the water, Wade rolls him onto his stomach, a slow massaging spreading soothing oil into his sore skin. It'll still ache in the morning but not nearly as much. Thank God.

"How did that feel, pet?" Wade murmurs in his ear as he draws his hands away.

"So g-good," Drew mumbles, rubbing his cheek against the pillows. His eyelids feel heavy, and he can't even be bothered to complain about the cool wet cloth cleaning between his legs.

Heath is suddenly winding around him, trailing kisses along his shoulder. "Good job, baby."

Wade smiles and nods, and Drew closes his eyes. One scene down... How many more to go?


	2. This Is My First Time Feeling Like This

_**This Is My First Time Feeling Like This**_

Wade's eyes are affixed to the list as he combs down it, weighing his options for this evening as he listens to Drew and Heath clean up in the kitchen now that lunch is over. Per his rules for this weekend, both of them are naked and will remain so until he decides they can wear clothes again. Drew is used to being mostly naked so it works for him while Heath squirms and whines about it.

Smirking slightly, he forces himself to once again focus on the list, sorting through the various soft and hard limits Drew has neatly written out for him. Choosing which soft limits to push tonight is a very delicate process. And Drew, of course, is a very delicate submissive.

Though that's not really fair. He's been trying to find someone to give him what he wants for so long and surely he feels more than a little uncertain when Wade is the first person he's found.

"Boys, come here," Wade calls out, setting the list down on the desk in front of him and tenting his fingers over it. Might as well do this now and get it out of the way for later.

"Yes, sir," comes the two-person chorus before Drew and Heath step into the room, falling into identical kneeling positions before the desk like the two good boys they are.

The marked contrast between them makes them oh-so-delicious just to sit and look at. From Heath's fair skin and bright ginger hair to Drew's sun-kissed skin and chestnut waves to that killer combination of puppy dog brown eyes and innocent-seeming blue ones, these two are perfect for him. He would have never guessed he could play Dominant to both of them, much less to Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre. Heath wanting what he provides is simply fate drawing the two of them together, then adding Drew in like a sign that everything is meant to work out exactly the way it has. After all, nothing can top the fact he has two beautiful, willing, adoring men to come to backstage and to take back to the hotel to debauch each evening.

He stands slowly and picks up the list, folding it back into thirds and rounding the two submissives kneeling on the carpet. Gently, he drags the smooth surface of the paper across the back of Drew's shoulders and closes his eyes when Drew whimpers softly, the simple touch enough to set off something inside of him. _Good._ Drew needs to be wound-up and ready to play because otherwise he's going to tense up and have another panic attack. The first was bad enough; it broke Wade's heart to see one of the men he loves in tears. _Just like Heath was._

Heath has been almost his entire focus since the two of them began playing together on that fateful night, but this weekend is for Drew. The point is to draw him out of himself and teach him to be the perfect submissive he was born to be. Every time Wade gives him a command in the bedroom, Drew follows it perfectly without question. He responds to every touch with fervent desire and begs for more. As soon as Drew is no longer caged inside of himself, then Wade can shift his focus back to both of them. But right now, Drew needs him the most.

"You have very beautiful handwriting, pet. I was pleased with what I saw. And boys usually have such messy scrawls." Wade sets the piece of paper back on the desk and perches on the edge before his boys. In this position, he can easily get a handful of hair and have a hot, wet mouth on his cock in seconds. "I like what I saw on that paper. Your hard limits are easily understood. None of them will be pushed so much as a little. One of your soft limits, though…"

"Sir?" Drew cocks his head, no doubt wondering which of the limits caught Wade's interest.

Wade licks his lips slowly and presses the heel of his palm down on the bulge in his jeans; this is going to be oh-so-sweet for him. "You said you wanted to be humiliated, pet. Didn't you?"

"Yes, sir." Drew lowers his eyes to the floor, face flushing slightly. "I did say that, sir."

Heath's eyes widen in shock and Wade has to smile at the confusion and disbelief warring in those pretty brown eyes. Even he didn't expect Drew to want something that can go wrong so quickly, especially with the wrong wording utilized, but who would Wade be to deny him?

"It's a soft limit, though. I sense some uncertainty in making it such. Am I correct?" He braces his hands on the edge of the desk, itching to get a handful of Drew's hair and give it a good yank.

Drew shifts a bit and Wade pauses to read his body language: tense shoulders, quivering arms, lower lip wobbling slightly as his eyes mist over. _Shame._ Fuck that. Wade crouches down and tilts Drew's jaw until those pretty, wet eyes are staring into his. His poor baby…

"If you don't talk to me," he says slowly, "then I can't work with you. I refuse. Talk to me."

"I'm not sure how it'll be but I've heard and seen it done and I liked it, sir," Drew explains, his voice soft and almost distant. "I'm just not sure how I personally would react to it, sir."

Wade nods slowly. "Makes sense. We'll start slow, then, and give you ample time to stop me."

He waits for Drew's nod before shoving him back, knocking him on his ass and earning a startled squeak in answer. Instead of immediately sitting back up, though, he stays still, watching Wade carefully as if waiting for some signal to move. And he'll be getting one shortly, but Wade wants to keep him off-balance and uncertain of what will come next. He's seen humiliation done; it's a very careful art form and he doesn't want to fuck it up when it comes to Drew.

"You belong to me, don't you, pet?" he demands coolly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Confusion and uncertainty fight for control of those pretty blue eyes; Wade can only imagine how Drew feels right now. In an effort to keep Drew with him instead of scaring him off, Wade has been in control but warm and affectionate, making sure Drew has been showered with love.

But that isn't what he wants this time, so Wade wastes no time in shoving him again until he's flat on his back, staring up at Wade with wide eyes. He didn't answer the question, which is his fault in the first place, and Wade will have to punish him unless he figures out he needs to answer. But when Drew remains silent still, he gets a handful of soft hair and tugs firmly.

This time, he makes sure his voice is low, silky. "Tell me who you belong to, pet."

"I belong to y-you, sir." Drew wets his lips nervously and Wade loves the sight of this. He adores Drew's lips, so soft and full and sweet to kiss. Not that he's going to do that this time.

"Good to know you remember. Getting slow on me, Drew?" He plants a boot on Drew's stomach when he tries to sit back up, keeping him pinned to the carpet and earning a soft wheeze.

Heath goes tense next to him and Wade gently pats the top of Heath's head, trying to soothe him without letting up on Drew. Much as he wants to keep both of them calm and happy, breaking character right now might pull Drew out of whatever little place he's mentally lost in and that would negate the entire experience. And Heath isn't into humiliation; he's had too many people verbally abuse him in his life to find anything about it the least bit pleasurable. But he needs to see that Drew is, in fact, responding in a positive way or Heath will freak out and lose focus.

"Stay on the floor. That's where filthy animals belong, Drew," Wade commands simply.

Then he wraps his hand around Heath's upper arm and drags the ginger to his feet, spinning him around so he has to see where Drew is lying. His eyes go wide and his breath catches. "S-sir?"

But he does relax against Wade and breathes out slowly, his eyes falling on where Drew is splayed across the carpet with his legs spread and his face flushed. Anyone can see how much he wants this and how much he's enjoyed just the few things Wade has done this far; he's achingly hard and watching Wade carefully, preparing for more. Such a smart boy, but the last thing that is going to happen tonight is for the usual amount of praise to leave Wade's lips. He knows as well as Drew does that this is going to be a little rough for both of them, but if this is what Drew wants, then it's his duty to find a way to give it to his pretty little sub.

"See him?" Wade gestures toward Drew, keeping his hold on Heath's arm to help remind him of the contact established between them. The last thing he needs to do is scare Heath. "He's pathetic, isn't he? Fucking enjoying every second of being verbally berated and pushed around. Look how hard he is. I'll bet he'll moan like the little whore he is when I fuck him."

"Yes, sir," Heath whispers softly, and Wade catches his eye to assess the situation. Seeing Heath nod, he turns Heath around and steals a quick kiss before pointing to the desk chair silently.

While Heath gets comfortable, Wade kneels and tangles his fingers in Drew's hair, using his grip to drag the Scotsman to his knees once again. It hurts if the noise Drew makes is anything to go by, but he doesn't pull away or fight the hold so it must be a hurt he enjoys. Hair-pulling isn't exactly an uncommon kink so Wade thinks he can understand that just fine.

He makes sure Drew is situated on his knees before letting go of his hair, roughly grabbing his chin and tilting his head up instead. Dazed blue eyes, lips wet from subconscious licking—at least he isn't biting them anymore—and a flush that makes his face look so sweetly fuckable. Wade approves wholeheartedly and it relieves him to know Drew is okay and still here with him. The last thing he wants to risk doing is upsetting Drew to a point where he can't fix it and have him be upset and angry about this. He has to be careful even though he'll pretend he's not.

"Can you still talk or have you lost the ability?" He gives Drew a rough shake when he doesn't respond immediately more so out of concern than anything else. If Drew can't talk, then they can't finish this. He needs to have enough of himself left to safe word.

"I'm sorry, sir," Drew whispers softly, and Wade breathes a mental sight of relief as he watches Drew take a deep breath and try to pull himself back together. At least Drew can do so easily enough; he looks up at Wade a moment later and nods, his eyes a little clearer, a little more focused, which is exactly what they all need. "I can talk, sir." He licks his lips, most likely out of habit than anything else, but it's a good starting point and Wade seizes it.

He catches Drew's lower lip and pinches it, the adorable mewl he receives in response making his cock throb in answer. "Licking your lips at me isn't going to get you what you want, you manipulative little whore. Do it again and I'll choke you on my dick. Understood?"

Drew's breath trips but he nods immediately and presses his lips together in a line, no doubt determined not to lick them again. They both know he will, of course, because Drew's bad habits have a way of getting him in trouble at the absolutely worst times. And as soon as he does it… Wade is going to make good on his promise. Choking Drew will be amazing. "Understood, sir."

"I think I'm going to retrieve a few things from the playroom. Follow me, pet." Wade turns to leave the room, smirking when he sees Drew start to slowly, gracefully, rise to his feet.

Not a chance in hell. He turns and shoves Drew down when his balance is off, landing him on his ass once again and getting a surprised grunt out of him. Slowly, blue eyes lift to him in question as Drew freezes, unwilling to put himself at risk for getting shoved again. Good boy. Too bad he didn't pick up on what Wade wanted before now, but then, they've never done this before.

"I don't think dogs walk on two legs, Drew," he says, glancing over to where Heath is watching the scene with his body frozen, eyes wide. "Heath, do dogs walk on two legs or four?"

"Four, sir," Heath breathes after a moment, and Wade nods in approval before turning back to Drew, waiting for it to click in the submissive's mind. It takes him a moment to understand, of course, but he slowly shifts to his hands and knees and looks up to Wade, waiting quietly.

Wade nods and scoffs softly. "Took you long enough to figure it out. Follow me."

This time, when he turns and walks from the room, Drew follows him on hands and knees.

"Hmm," Wade muses as he flicks on the playroom's light, turning to see Drew waiting just behind him. "Stay out in the hallway. Wouldn't want you to get this nice room dirty, would I?"

Drew sits back a bit and nods once, and Wade roughly ruffles his hair before stepping into the room. It doesn't take long to find what he wants: a simple black collar with a little silver bell attached and a matching leash. One of these days, he'll find an appropriate collar for Drew.

He snaps his fingers once he steps back into the hallway and Drew tilts his head back, allowing Wade to fasten the collar around his throat and attach the leash. Black is a pretty color but it won't be the color he chooses when he finds the collar he plans on Drew wearing permanently.

"I think Heath should see what a pretty little bitch you make," Wade says, roughly jerking the leash as he heads back toward the back room, half-dragging Drew in the process.

Heath glances up when they return, his jaw dropping slightly when Wade gives the leash a particular hard tug and Drew almost loses his footing and falls. "S-sir?"

"Have to tame the animals, love," Wade explains, leading Drew over to the desk.

"O-oh." Heath licks his lips and the fact he's fidgeting so much is a bad sign. "Sir, I don't…"

_Ah._ "Love, if you don't want to be present for this, you're welcome to go upstairs and wait."

"Am I going to be punished for going upstairs, sir?" Heath asks, already starting to stand.

"Not at all." Wade kisses him briefly and sends him on his way, turning to face Drew. "Ready?"

Part of him feels bad that Heath can't be here for this because it makes him so uncomfortable, but one thing at a time. At least now Wade can focus entirely on Drew. He needs to for this.

Drew nods and Wade sits down on the edge of the desk, tugging his t-shirt over his head and folding it neatly to keep it from wrinkling. Then he sets it on the desk and looks down at Drew, watching those pretty eyes drink in the sight of him shirtless. It isn't anything new and God knows he's probably spent more time with his shirt off around Drew than on, but it's different and he can sense that much. Different because they're together and while other people can only look or wrestle, Drew can touch and kiss and lick and pull him closer for even more.

When Drew whimpers, Wade snatches a handful of that hair again and yanks, forcing Drew's head to tilt to the side with the force of his hold. "Don't you fucking make a sound, Drew."

Then he leans closer and pulls backward at the same time, riding Drew down to the floor and pinning him down on his back. Seeing him pressed down into the carpet, helpless to do anything but whatever Wade says, is enough to set his blood on fire and make his dick ache that much more. And he plans on giving Drew exactly what he needs for this to work out.

He slides his thumb across Drew's full lower lip and isn't surprised in the least when those lush lips part for him, offering more if he should so desire. He takes advantage and slips a finger into Drew's mouth, smirking when that wicked, hot tongue curls around his finger and draws it in deeper. For all of his hesitance in the bedroom, Drew is overcoming it bit by bit right now and Wade is endlessly proud of him. Working with a green submissive is never easy, especially when they tend to stay in their heads far too often for comfort, but Drew is giving him an in and he takes it. It would be wrong to do anything less when Drew is giving him so much.

Smirking, he pushes in a second finger and watches Drew's tongue swirl around them, his eyes silently asking if he's doing what Wade wants. But not yet. He can have reassurance in a bit. "You like being filled up and fucked, don't you? You like being used like a fuck toy."

Drew's eyes widen up at him and Wade wonders if he's gone too far when he feels the hot press of Drew's cock against his ass. No, he's still doing right. Good. Fucking up is not an option.

"Dirty little slut," Wade snaps, pulling his fingers free and smearing the saliva across Drew's cheek. "That's exactly what you are and you enjoy every second of it. I can tell."

He gets a breathy noise in response and quickly presses the heel of his hand against Drew's neck.

"What did I tell you about making sounds? Shut the fuck up or you'll be punished." It's rough but breath play is something Drew likes; he even arches his neck up so the pressure increases.

Wade keeps the pressure steady on Drew's throat for a minute before letting up, not wanting to leave any welts or bruises that will likely scare the Scotsman once they surface. Instead, he slides further down Drew's body until his ass is all but grinding against Drew's cock. He watches Drew tightens his jaw again, turning his face away as he no doubt tries to hold in the noises that the movements inspire. God, what an obedient little pet he strives to be. Wade is beyond lucky he's found someone so eager to please and obey. Dominants dream of submissives like Drew.

"Get off on pain, don't you, Drew?" he asks, thumbing over Drew's stiff nipples—hard despite not being touched yet. "Filthy slut. I should've known as soon as I met you that you were dirty."

He stops playing around and catches Drew's nipples between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing until Drew whines and struggles beneath him. Can't have that, can he? He lets one go and goes for the hair again, winding it around his fingers and yanking hard, then pressing Drew's face against the carpet. Drew bucks up against him, panting softly, eyes going wide up at him.

"Shh. It's just me." Wade leans down, breaking character long enough to layer a gentle kiss over Drew's lips, reminding him that he's safe and he can stop this at any time.

Once Drew has had a moment to catch his breath and shake off the anxiety, Wade returns to pinching his nipples, tugging them slightly to see Drew shiver and flush darker even as his cock seems to grow impossibly harder. He couldn't take the spanking last night but he's taking this just fine; that really says something about how anxious he was last night, then. Poor baby.

He lets up and stands, kicking Drew's legs apart so he can see just how aroused everything is making the younger man. So far, so good; Drew is flushed and hard and leaking against his stomach, no doubt already desperate to come. Not yet, though. Wade isn't going to let him come until he's earned it, and as well as he's done thus far, he hasn't earned an orgasm yet and they both know it. Earning his pleasure is the easiest way to teach him obedience.

When Drew looks up at him, Wade presses his boot into Drew's inner thigh, forcefully keeping him spread. "Look at you, laid out on the floor like this. You want it right now, don't you?"

Drew only stares up at him, still keeping his sounds locked in his throat. Excellent job on his part.

"I think we can put that mouth of yours to use," Wade says, leaning back against the desk and gesturing for Drew to come closer. "Keep you shut up, too. You talk way too much, Drew."

With one slow, sinuous movement, Drew rises to his knees and spills over onto his hands and knees, crawling over. He doesn't have to be told to nuzzle his face against Wade's erection.

"Desperate for anything you can get, hmm?" Wade grabs his hair. "You're such a cock slut."

He lets Drew rub up against him, though, closing his eyes as he feels those plush lips pressing almost reverent kisses to his cock through the denim of his jeans. This is new from Drew, he's certainly never acted like this before, but maybe he's fallen into his headspace like he should.

Wade pushes his head away. "Keep back until I tell you you're allowed to touch, whore."

Drew flushes slightly at the words but nods, his eyes rapt on the movements of Wade's hands.

Wade takes his sweet time pushing the denim down his hips and freeing his cock from the confines; he's foregone underwear for the same reason he's kept his boys naked since last night: convenience. Slowly, he wraps a hand around his cock and slowly jerks it, watching Drew's eyes follow the movements. And sure enough, Drew's tongue darts out, smoothes over his lips.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Wade snarls, the change enough to startle Drew back a bit.

Not that he lets him get far. He gets a hand in Drew's hair, forcing him to arch his neck back.

"Can't even follow simple commands." Drew pouts up at him. "I don't think you deserve this."

When he gestures at his cock, though, Drew whines and tries to turn his head, nuzzle at his hand.

He's never seen Drew so desperate like this before and certainly not to give a blowjob. Maybe to receive one if he's been teased with the promise of one. This is an entirely different Drew.

"You're lucky I promised you punishment, though," he adds before jerking Drew closer.

The thought of choking Drew like this is a little scary, but he keeps reminding himself it's okay.

After all, Drew likes breath play. He likes his oxygen being cut off. This is just a different form.

He forces Drew's head down on his cock and breathes out through his nose, keeping his hand knotted in Drew's hair to keep him from going anywhere. Not that he has to, of course, because Drew enthusiastically swallows him down in one gulp and starts curling that wicked tongue around his shaft, lips tight around him. Fuck, when has Drew ever wanted to do this with so much fervent desire? Wade lets him, though, keeping his head still while Drew works him. He doesn't even let him move his head and Drew soon figures out exactly why he doesn't.

When Drew tries to pull back, Wade shoves him down and shudders at the choking sound Drew makes in response, his throat being stuffed to the limit. He tries to twist away but Wade holds firm before letting him come up for air, his face flushed red and his eyes wide and aware.

"Is this okay?" Wade asks, lowering his voice so Drew understands exactly what he is asking. After all, scaring him away or hurting him in a negative way isn't really the goal even if this is punishment. Correcting his behavior is more important and there are lots of punishments.

Drew takes a deep breath and nods up at him, his eyes glassy but aware as they fall on Wade's dick once again. Fuck, is he damn near _drooling?_ "Yes, sir. It's okay, sir. I can handle it."

Wade nods, waiting for Drew's face to lose some of the red before shoving him back down. It doesn't help that Drew's mouth is a hot, wet heaven and all Wade wants to do is spend the rest of the day fucking it. Maybe alternating between his eager mouth and his lush, gorgeous ass.

He lets Drew come up for air again, then shoves him back down. It becomes a pattern until he's so close he has to shove Drew away to keep from coming down his throat in an instant.

No one really makes him respond like Drew does, though. That's something he has come to understand in the very short time the three of them have been together. With Heath, there's a familiarity there that allows him to brace himself, to anticipate Heath's actions so he can respond accordingly. Drew, on the other hand, is still new enough to occasionally surprise him.

Drew stays on his ass, looking up at Wade with wide and falsely innocent eyes—but there's a trace of a smirk there that lights Wade's blood on fire. It shouldn't surprise him that Drew is toying with him, but it does and it trips his temper. Not a good thing to do by any means. He plants his boot square on Drew's chest and shoves him forcefully to the carpet, keeping him pinned there while he tries to catch his breath and calm down. No reason to get angry.

"You should know better than to play games like that, pet," he says while he slows his breathing.

Instead of responding, Drew just looks up at him. Not playing innocent. Just not talking.

Wade sighs and drops to one knee, keeping his foot on Drew's chest. "Such a bad little bitch…"

He runs his fingers through Drew's hair, spreading it out across the carpet in a soft halo around his face. Punishment needs to be handed out for that. What better way than a spanking, though?

"Across my lap," he says, falling back into a sitting position and crossing his legs.

Drew goes rigid, his eyes widening and brimming with fear. "Sir. No. Yellow."

"I know you had problems with it last night, but I think you're in a better place to take it now than you were then. Trust me, Drew. I know you." Wade pats his lap and watches as Drew slowly crawls over, draping himself across Wade's lap as commanded. Such a good boy. "Trust me to know what you can handle and what you can't. If you can't trust me, then we need to stop this, remember? It won't be like it was last night. Look at what you've taken thus far."

Drew takes a deep breath, nods once, and lets his head fall limply forward as he waits.

Wade waits as well, watching Drew's tense body slowly relax before bringing his hand down.

Normally, he would make Drew count the punishment out but for right now, they both need this to go a certain way. And that means allowing for a little leeway and letting Drew get away with not counting. Not until he's fully ready to handle this and aware of what it entails to take this.

And it's only a matter of minutes—maybe five smacks in—that Drew is moaning and writhing on his lap, pushing his ass up for more because he wants more and now he knows it.

"I told you you'd enjoy it, didn't I?" Wade asks, bringing his hand down harder for emphasis.

Drew responds by mewling and arching up for more, his ass already turning a lovely pink shade.

"I know you well, pet." He stops, smoothing his hand over Drew's ass, then smacks him again.

One of these days, maybe Drew will realize just how well Wade is attuned to his submissives.

As soon as he's finished, he gives Drew no time to recover. Instead, he shoves Drew off of his lap and stands, nudging him lightly in the ribs with the toe of his boot. Kicking is just cruel.

And Drew is a mess. Hair tangled, face flushed and sweaty, but he still looks to Wade with those eyes of his and it's a miracle Wade hasn't just given up and fucked him already. But Drew isn't there yet. Even with as hard as he is, how desperate for release he has to be because Wade hasn't so much as touched him, he isn't ready for that and Wade isn't going to give him anything he isn't ready for. It's his responsibility to take care of his boys, after all, and he's doing just that.

"Tell me what you want, pet," he says instead, leaning back against the desk and shifting to keep the edge from biting into his bare ass. Not exactly a smart move on his part but he keeps it hidden well and besides, it isn't like he hasn't made mistakes before. He is human.

Drew looks up at him, a tad uncertain of course, before crawling closer and scrubbing his cheek against Wade's thigh. "I just want you," he whispers, and Wade smiles softly. He's ready, then.

He takes the collar off and calls Heath downstairs, not at all surprised when it takes Heath all of two fucking seconds to get down the stairs—they will have a conversation about running down the stairs in the future. But for now… Wade kicks off his boots and shoves his jeans the rest of the way down, then picks Drew up and stands him in front of the dining room table. Heath is right there with him, looking down at Drew with a hungry gaze Wade knows all too well; he's probably wearing it himself right now. He and Heath exchange a smile and a small kiss before Wade drags the chairs away from the table. Damn things are in the way anyway.

"Up on the table, Heath," he says, returning to stand in front of Drew.

Like the good boy he is, Heath pulls himself up onto the table and lies on his back, legs spread wide. Wade chuckles and turns Drew to face Heath, putting a hand on the back of his head and pushing until he gets the idea and bends himself over the table, lips hovering over Heath's cock.

"You're going to suck him off while I fuck you," Wade says, pushing down on Drew's head.

Drew smirks back at him and nods. "Whatever you say, sir."

_Cheeky bitch._ But he does as he's supposed to and wraps a hand around Heath's cock, holding him still while he takes him down. It's not clear to Wade what's better: the sight of Drew's lips stretched around Heath's shaft or the softly pleasured look on Heath's pretty face.

He's so goddamn proud of both of his boys right now, and there's really only one way to show them. So he retrieves the lube from his jeans pocket and pops the cap on it.

It's so easy to stretch Drew out because he spreads his legs wide and presses back against Wade's fingers, taking them deeper while he moans around Heath. And Heath is just whimpering and gasping, tangling his fingers in Drew's hair in an attempt to guide the pace he's going.

Wade takes a breath as he slicks his own dick, watching his boys for a moment before grasping Drew's hips and thrusting into him. It makes Drew choke around Heath, which is even better, and Wade gives him all of five seconds to adjust before setting a hard, fast pace that slams him deep into Drew's body with every thrust. And Drew groans, hips rocking back to meet him thrust-for-thrust even as he bobs his head faster on Heath's dick. It's beautiful how well he can keep a rhythm and Wade makes a note to make a joke about 3MB at a later date in time.

"How does that feel, love?" Wade's voice is low, husky, and he has to force the words.

Heath's head lolls slightly, his eyes lidded and glassy. "So fucking good. His mouth's amazing."

"You like him sucking your cock?" Wade shudders. "Because he just got tighter. He likes it."

"Fuck, yes." Heath's head goes back, his hips surging up as a little whimper leaves his lips.

They stop talking then. Wade tightens his hold on Drew's hips to keep him still, angling his own until he brushes over Drew's spot. Considering the choked sound Drew makes and the way his entire body shudders, he enjoys it and Wade loves that even more. He fixes his gaze on where Drew's hair is a messy spill on Heath's stomach and thighs, flung out around him as he damn near devotes himself to giving Heath pleasure. Of course, though, he's probably wanted to do this for ages and now he gets to touch Heath as much as he wants. Wade smirks; it was his plan that brought all of them together. Clearly, he's just a badass and this is proof of it. How many men are brilliant enough to come up with solutions involving two beautiful, passionate men?

Heath lets go first and Wade doesn't blame him in the slightest. He just holds Drew's head down so he has to swallow, only letting him go when Heath starts to squirm and whine. Drew slides off, turns back to face Wade and pointedly licks his lips. _You little bastard._

Wade slaps his ass hard and Drew moans, resting his cheek against Heath's stomach and no doubt scraping his skin with the coarse hairs on his face. Not that Heath seems to care; he just stretches his hand down to run his fingers through Drew's hair, tucking it back out of his face.

"Heath, you should repay the favor. Sounds like Drew treated you right." Wade gets a hand in that hair again, yanks until Drew is standing upright.

The smirk Heath sends him makes his blood boil for more reasons than one, but Heath is smart and slides to his knees without question, wrapping his lips around Drew's slick, straining cock.

Wade doesn't bother holding onto Drew's hips anymore, watching as Drew knots his fingers in Heath's hair as his hips twitch forward in small, controlled movements. But he does slow down, focusing on sliding over that little bundle of nerves that makes Drew squirm and mewl, his head falling back against Wade's shoulder. Seeing him like this is just absolutely perfect.

"You like being between us, pet? We like having you here." Wade turns his head sharply.

Drew nods fervently and presses fervent kisses to Wade's jaw, more or less getting mouthfuls of beard each time. "Yes. Fucking _yes._ Oh my fucking God, Wade."

They have him right where they want him. Leaning back against Wade's chest, moaning and tugging at Heath's hair while Wade keeps a hold of his and lays rough, biting, bruising kisses on the side of his neck. When he hits Drew's spot hard, the Scotsman moans and his legs shake, clearly proving just how exhausted he is. Wade slides an arm around his waist and Heath shifts forward on his knees, picking up the hint without a word. With ease, Wade holds Drew up while Heath lifts first one leg, then the other, until Drew's beautiful thighs are spread around his face. They're both strong enough to hold him up and what better way to prove that neither of them are going anywhere when he needs them both?

"I'm close," Drew breathes, his entire body trembling as he nuzzles against the side of Wade's neck. "P-please. Can I come, sir?"

It would be easy to be mean to him, but he's done what he's supposed to do. So Wade presses a kiss to his lips and nods once. "Yes, pet. You're allowed to come as soon as you get there."

Drew moans his thanks and goes limp between them, entirely unable to hold himself up any longer. Heath's hands are gripping his ass, keeping him spread wide for Wade's cock even as he bobs his head faster, slurping and swallowing so loudly it's lewd.

Wade's arm is still around Drew's waist, the other splayed beneath his thigh as he continues pounding into the younger man. He can feel how close Drew is, measure it in the way he continues to tighten around Wade, shuddering and moaning freely between them. Gorgeous.

He and Heath have worked together on Drew before and that's how they can keep him tightly wound without releasing him, building the pleasure in his body until he can barely take it any longer. Within minutes, Drew has lost his words and is babbling between them, rocked by the force of their motions like a ragdoll. Wade smirks and presses a kiss to Drew's lips, cutting off the incoherent string of half-words. They'll have to fuck him to this point again very soon.

But for now, Drew needs to come. So Wade shifts the arm around Drew's waist, brushing his fingers through Heath's hair, a silent command to bring Drew now because he needs it.

And watching him reach his peak and tumble off of the edge is absolutely flawless. Drew's entire body tenses, his eyes squeezed shut even as his lips part to let out another delicious moan. He bucks between them, caught between Heath's mouth and Wade's cock, his skin flushed and warm to the touch. Wade kisses him roughly, swallowing those sounds as he gets in a few last, sweet thrusts to milk Drew's orgasm and trigger his own. They groan into each other's mouths, Drew trembling violently before going limp once again. Wade's own legs feel rather weak, but he still helps Heath get Drew lying on the floor before he allows them to give out.

The three of them end up curling up there until their breathing matches perfectly.

Wade retrieves the oil from the playroom when his legs are stable enough for him to walk, using it to soothe the heat no doubt still lingering in Drew's reddened ass. Then he gets a few wet dishcloths from the kitchen to clean the three of them up. By the time he finishes, the three of them are too exhausted to move. Heath snatches the blanket beside the desk—_it gets cold down here in the winter, babe_—and they wrap themselves in it and each other.

Somehow, Wade ends up in the middle, one arm around Heath's waist and the other around Drew's shoulders. Heath's head is resting on his chest and Drew's on his shoulder.

And it's somehow the most perfect moment they've had together thus far.


	3. Trust Goes Both Ways

**_Trust Goes Both Ways_  
**

"Admit it, Wade," Heath says simply. "You can't bottom and top us. And you know it."

Wade growls softly and scrubs a hand over his face, his other hand occupied in stroking through Drew's long, slightly damp hair. After the impromptu table sex, he'd made sure to get both of his boys into the bath to soothe the soreness from their muscles and they'd taken to lounging on the couch since dinner is still a bit away. Now, though, Wade almost wishes he'd just put them both in bed because Heath has been on and _on_ about this for nearly twenty minutes and he is getting sick of it. Granted, it's Drew's fault for bringing it up in the first place but how can Wade fault him when he has told Drew many, many times since last night to be vocal about what he wants? If he doesn't put it into words, how is Wade going to be able to give it to him?

"I can do anything I set my mind to, love. You should remember that." Wade glances down to see Drew's eyes still pleasantly glassy, staring through the TV instead of at it.

This time, Wade is not wholly sure he can give Drew what he asked for and he needs a little more time to think about it before giving a definite answer. Much as he loves Heath and Drew, he's never bottomed to anyone. His ass if off limits in the bedroom for many, many reasons but the fact is, he's just a little bit scared of the whole thing. Not that he thinks his boys will hurt him, but he knows first times hurt and he has enough to deal with, taking care of both of them.

Heath pokes him in the side. "Well, Drew asked for it and you told him you'd give him what he wanted as long as it's reasonable. I don't see why this isn't reasonable, Barrett."

"Can you just hush for five minutes so I can hear my own thoughts instead of your voice loudly playing over them?" Wade demands, not in the mood to listen to Heath's mouth. Then again, he's rarely ever in the mood for _that,_ really. "I have every intention of thinking about how to best go about this if you just shush and give me a minute to plan everything out."

"Y'know, if you would just say _please,_ I might be more inclined to do what you ask me to do." Heath pouts at him and as annoying as it is, Wade also has to resist the urge to kiss that pretty pout because Heath just has lovely lips and, really, not a damn thing about any of this is fair.

Instead, he narrows his eyes at the younger man. "Really, Heath? Mouthing off is sure to get you a punishment if you keep it up. Do you want to see Drew in pleasure or yourself in pain?"

"Well… Drew, but that's hardly a fair question." Heath's hand steals out to play with Drew's hair, playing with the lightest, almost honey-colored strands. "He's just so pretty like this."

"Exactly. So be quiet for a few minutes and then, if you're both up to it, we can go into the playroom and get this started." Bravado. Such bravado. But he has to stay in control of this.

Drew's baby blues flicker up to him, hope dancing in that pretty gaze and Wade groans inwardly. "Does that mean you're going to let me do it tonight? Like, really do it?"

"I told you that if it was within my power to grant you what you want, then I would." Wade has to bite down on his lower lip, though. _What is it that these bloody yanks say? Fake it 'til you make it or something along those lines?_ "I just need to think this all out, Drew."

That at least is mostly true. He needs time to think out how he plans to deal with his own anxiety during this because both Drew and Heath trust him, and he needs to reassure them that they can continue to trust him with things like this. If they ask for things like this, and he can't grant them, then he'll be leaving them unfulfilled and he can't stand doing that. They're his submissives and he is the one charged with caring for them. What Drew's asked for doesn't violate Wade's limits at all, and so he can't just brush it off and say that refuses to do it. What kind of Dom does that make him to the two of them? A bad one. And he refuses to be a bad Dom to his boys.

Wade breathes a sigh and wraps a hand around the back of Drew's neck, drawing him up until Drew gets the hint and sits up. Then Wade stands and turns to his boys, watching them glance at each other in question. Heath gets it first and his lascivious smile brings an echoing one from Drew. "All right, boys. You know the drill. Once we cross the threshold, you obey me."

"Without question or we face punishment for our infractions," Drew murmurs, and Wade smiles in approval and nods, then turns his gaze on Heath and simply waits.

"We refer to you only as sir and we don't speak without permission," Heath continues, that twang just doing delicious things to Wade. "We have our safe words to use if need be."

Back to Drew, who continues on seamlessly. "Green means we're fine and we can keep going. Yellow means we need to take a breath and regroup. Red means everything needs to stop."

Nodding, Wade turns and heads for the bedroom, shedding his button-up and tossing it over the back of one of the living room chairs. Heath and Drew are in their boxers and he can hear them shedding the clothing before following them. He flicks the light on inside of the room and closes the door once his boys step inside. At once, they both fall to their knees for him.

"Drew…" Wade licks his lips, then breathes out a slow sigh. "You said you wanted to have me top you from the bottom. Heath, you'll help Drew get me ready and fuck him once he's done."

There's something to be said for the contrast between them. Heath's fair skin shows his flush so much more clearly but there's something just as lovely about the way Drew's golden skin takes some of the vividness out of his. His boys are works of art, clearly; both of them are flawless.

"Do you both understand?" he asks, glancing back and forth between their rapt expressions.

A soft, husky chorus of _yes, sir_ makes him smile and he takes a moment to stroke first Heath's hair, then Drew's. How many Doms can say they have access to such lovely and willing subs who are so very, very pleasing? Likely none; Wade knows he's a lucky, lucky man.

"I want both of you up on the bed, first," he says, his voice taking on the commanding tone it does when he wants his boys to do exactly as he says. "Before we start this, I want to watch you two lovingly appreciate each other. You have both come an extraordinarily long way together, and now you're going to show each other just how deep your love runs."

It's horribly sappy and he knows it, but he keeps his face straight and watches the boys rise, their hands meeting in the middle as they head over to the massive bed. Drew crawls up first, flopping down against the mattress and Heath is on top of him a moment later, braced above him with his elbows on either side of Drew's face. Between the two of them a soft look passes and then Heath leans down, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. Wade's breath catches in his throat as he watches them, Drew's hands sliding into Heath's hair as the kiss deepens, giving way to lips moving and tongues curling together. Their legs entwine and he has to resist the urge to join them, to touch all of the bare skin they so lovingly offer him on nights like this. His boys are so perfect.

Drew's hands leave Heath's hair, smoothing down the plane of his back and Heath shifts his weight to one elbow so he can trace the bone structure of Drew's face with his hand. Then his lips leave Drew's, trail down to Drew's jaw and further down to his throat, leaving wet little kiss that draw slow, peaceful sighs from the Scot's lips. Hard to think he did something that earned him these two, but Wade is quickly running out of other ideas for how he was blessed with them.

"All right. That's enough." He waits for them to separate, their eyes glazed as they look up at him. _Fuck, so lovely._ "If you want my ass, Drew, you're going to have to earn that privilege."

Bright blue eyes blaze and Drew sits up, breath coming in eager little pants as he struggles to catch it. "How am I going to earn it, sir? I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"You'll do that anyway, pet. You don't have much of a choice." Wade moves to the side of the bed and Drew crawls across it, pressing his head into Wade's hand like a kitten looking for pets.

"Yes, sir," Drew purrs, and Wade smirks to himself, unable to help it really. His little Scot sounds so much like a cat and it's a slight turn on, especially when he remembers the collar…

Wade shakes that off and focuses himself. "You're going to show me the proper respect I deserve as your Dominant and as your lover. And you're going to start by worshipping my dick."

He probably has a fetish for Drew sucking his cock at this point and blames that on his reasoning—but it's also good practice because if Drew wants something so badly, he'll have to work for it. Wade gestures for Heath to scoot over and flops down on the mattress, folding his arms behind his head and cocking an eyebrow at Drew. It takes the pretty brunette a minute to understand, his hands moving to the front of Wade's jeans and unfastening them. Even though he has seen Drew do this a million times—to both him and Heath—Wade is never not turned on by it and smirks as he leans back, planning on enjoying this to the fullest extent. Drew tugs at the denim, only getting it down so far before Wade has to lift his hips to free it the rest of the way. No point in putting boxers on underneath it; the denim is old and worn, not likely to chafe, and underwear would only have gotten in the way of this, anyway.

"Get those pretty lips wet for me, pet," Wade commands lazily, watching Drew's face.

Confusion flashes across Drew's face before he slowly smoothes his tongue over his full lips.

Then he leans forward, one hand wrapping around the base to keep Wade steady and he has to force himself to keep his eyes open because the way those lips feel brushing over his head? Fucking glorious. Drew is far too talented at this for his own good. But God, it's so good.

He starts out slow, little licks to the head and wet kisses, and Wade just relaxes into the sheets and revels in it. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Heath is already achingly hard and shifting on the sheets, cussing softly beneath his breath where he thinks no one will hear him even though the room is quite other than the wet sounds from Drew's ministrations. Chuckling, Wade offers an arm to Heath, letting him curl up beside him—but not too close, not close enough to make things for Drew more difficult. Wade believes in being fair, after all.

"Want me to touch you while Drew earns his reward?" he asks Heath, hand already drifting lower, knuckles brushing over Heath's smooth chest before roughly grasping his cock.

Heath's breath stutters and his hips buck forward, his eyes fluttering shut as his lips part so slightly—it's like he's trying to kill Wade at this point, really. "P-please, sir."

Wade hums softly in acknowledgment and keeps a steady pace on Heath's dick, feeling the veins pulse beneath the flushed, hot skin while he keeps his eyes firmly on Drew. Those plush lips are already red from the wet slide of the friction, blue eyes lidded so his long lashes create the faintest shadows on his cheeks. It's such a pretty sight, really, especially when coupled with the lewd, wet sounds of his slurping and sucking as he tries desperately to plead.

Then Drew hums and Wade's head slams back into the pillows, his eyes squeezing shut at the intense pleasure that seems to shoot straight through his body. The vibrations are lovely and he revels in them for a moment, then gets a handful of hair and jerks Drew off of his cock before he has a chance to come. Drew _will_ be responsible for making that happen, but not like this.

"Did I earn it, sir?" Drew asks, his breath coming in shallow pants as he drags his tongue over his lips, licking away a smear of pre-come and Wade nearly loses it at the sight.

"Mm, not quite." Wade smirks up at him and lets go of Heath, ignoring the disgruntled noise from the redhead. "You want my ass, do you not? Isn't that what you asked me for, pet?"

Drew's cheeks flush slightly and he nods, an unfamiliar glimmer entering his eyes. It's too bad he isn't guessing what Wade wants him to do next because to him, it seems bloody obvious.

"Oh, _fuck._ Really, sir?" Heath asks from beside him and Wade glances over at him, cocking a brow at him in silent question. But he can see that Heath knows and he smirks in answer.

"If you want the privilege and _yes,_ it is a _privilege_, Drew, then you need to earn it. I've made that perfectly clear, have I not?" Wade glances up at Drew, waiting for him to nod curiously before continuing. "Then what part of my body do you think I'm going to demand you worship now?"

Drew's face goes delightfully confused for a moment before his eyes widen and his jaw slackens just the tiniest bit. _Good pet. Took you long enough to figure it out._ "A-are you sure, sir?"

"I think I know what I like, pet." Wade can't help but chuckle. Drew's concern is cute.

But Drew nods and flattens himself against the mattress, and Wade shifts so his knees are bent and spread, his eyes falling closed because he doesn't need to see Drew to truly enjoy this. Besides, he doesn't really want to see Heath's face while this happens and it's bad enough he's going to hear the noises both of them make, not to mention his own. He gets a handful of the coverlet and holds onto it tightly, an involuntary shudder traveling through his body when he feels Drew's hands slide under his ass, lifting him slightly off of the bed and spreading him open. It's been far too long since he's been on the receiving end of this and he's more than ready.

His breath hitches when he feels Drew's tongue lick over him in a slow slide that makes his muscles twitch. He's far too talented with that tongue and proves it a moment later, licking again but slower before easing his tongue inside. Biting down on his lower lip, Wade tightens his grip on the comforter and has to fight not to grab Heath. Instead, he just rests his trembling hand on his other sub's hip, just trying to keep himself anchored and remind Heath he knows he's there.

Drew's hands keep a firm grip on his ass while his tongue begins a slow, serpentine dance inside of Wade that has him seeing stars. He's tight and that means Drew's licks touch more skin, alighting more nerves and making Wade feel like he's burning from the inside out. He gives up holding the blanket and gets his hand in Drew's hair instead, a low moan breaking free from his lips. When Drew licks steadily deeper, fingers digging into Wade's ass for better purchase, the groan that Wade lets loose is much louder and gets an answering chuckle from Heath.

"That sounds so fucking hot, sir. Make that noise again," Heath pleads, and Wade growls softly.

"I am not going to make any bloody—_Fuck._" He arches up, unable to keep himself still when Drew curls his tongue inside of him. "Oh, fucking hell, pet, you're going to kill you."

A hand brushes across his chest and Wade opens his eyes long enough to realize it's Heath's before it wraps around his cock, jerking another moan from his lips. "Lie back and enjoy it, sir."

Drew seems to hum in agreement and Wade flops back against the sheets, suddenly helpless at the hands of his two submissives—but that's just fine because he trusts them. So he lets his eyes fall closed again and moans, hips rocking desperately to the rhythm Heath's hand and Drew's tongue create together. Is this what he's been doing to his boys when he plays with them like this? Is this what it feels like to have sensation after sensation poured on by two people instead of just one? He'll have to do this more often because it feels good and the fact he knows the two of them still obey him is an even bigger turn-on. Fuck, he loves his boys so much.

He pushes at Drew's head after a moment, though, forcing him away and getting an eyeful of those eyes gone dark with lust and need. Slowly, Wade pushes himself up into a sitting position and has to suck in a harsh breath to fill his lungs. He knows what's coming next, and even though he knows this is for the good of his beautiful boys, he's allowed to be terrified.

Drew seems to sense this and cocks his head up at Wade. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Not at all, pet. It's just been a very long time since I've done anything like this." _Lies. Lies. Lies._ "By which I mean to say, I haven't done this before and it's a little… Intimidating."

"_Never,_ sir?" Heath asks, his eyes blown wide and the shock in Drew's gaze mirrors Heath's with damn near perfect precision. They really are a matched pair after all.

Drew bites down on his lower lip. "And you were going to let me be the first, sir?"

"That's the plan, unless you've decided otherwise," Wade confirms, watching Drew's face.

"N-no, sir. I'm just… I didn't expect that." Drew's brows furrow and Wade gives him a minute to sort his thoughts before Drew smiles up at him. "I promise to make it good for you, sir."

Wade nods and Drew is suddenly between his still-spread legs, one hand knotted in his hair while the Scotsman kisses him roughly, claiming his mouth with a ferocity that's vaguely shocking from him. He feels Heath leave the bed and return after a little shuffling around, and Wade can't really help but tense because he knows what's coming and he's a bloody virgin, he's allowed to be nervous his first time. Though part of it is a little exciting as well because he's picked the perfect person to give this to. Not that he won't give Heath something in the future as well, but Drew has worked his ass off to make things work with the two of them and he deserves this. He and Heath have come to love their darling Celt more than words can say, and being able to give him something like this is more than worthwhile as far as Wade is concerned.

There's the popping sound of a cap being opened and then Drew's hand is between his legs, going somewhere it hasn't prior to now. Wade swears softly and spreads more, trying to shift so Drew can reach him more easily. No sense in making this harder than it has to be, after all.

He has to bite down hard on his lower lip to hold in the grunt when Drew presses one finger inside of him, the lube doing very little to ease how much it hurts to be opened like this. Heath makes a noise and Wade's lip is pulled from between his teeth, his head turning so Heath can lay a kiss on his lips and it's so fucking good he just has to lean into it. Not that it does much to distract him from Drew's finger inside of him, slowly sliding deeper, curling inside of him.

"He's so tight," Drew whispers, and Wade vaguely realizes he's talking to Heath.

"Considering he's a virgin, I can't say I'm surprised," Heath muses, the hand on Wade's dick twisting just barely and igniting him. "It'll be okay. He can take this. I know he can take this."

Drew makes a noise but eventually nods, and then a second finger pushes in, drawing a pathetic whine from Wade's mouth. "Shh, sir. It's okay. Just breathe. It's okay."

And Wade knows it's okay but the pain is sharper, more intense, and he's clinging to Drew's fingers so tightly that every movement is too much friction. It burns but he breathes through it, knowing how much it hurts and how he just has to ride it out, let his body adjust and his muscles loosen to accommodate the penetration. Still, does it have to hurt so damn much?

Drew makes a noise and Wade looks at him, trying to figure out what that noise means when a jolt of pleasure shocks his system. His thighs quiver at it and he groans lowly, wilting back against the pillows again. It doesn't entirely erase the pain but melds with it, making it more bearable and giving him a reason to go back for more when Drew's fingers find that spot again.

And Wade remembers this is something Drew has plenty of experience with from topping Heath so many times, which is why the pain begins to ebb soon after. It sparks up again when a third finger joins the first two but then dies down again, just a warm stretch, a feeling of fullness combined with the pleasure of having his prostate messaged slowly but surely by those talented fingers. Maybe he needs to just take the embargo off his ass because he's more than willing to let his boys earn this reward more often as long as they do this good of a job every time.

When Drew goes for another kiss, Wade grabs the back of his head and quickly takes over, pushing his tongue into Drew's mouth and keeping their lips fused together. Heath moans and moves in closer; three people kissing is a messy and wet challenge but they've mastered it and it only serves to enhance this moment of the three of them being together like this.

He lets Drew go after a moment and pushes him back again, grabbing him by the hips and quickly flipping their positions so Drew is the one pinned to the mattress beneath him. Stunned, Drew stares up at him and Wade grabs his wrists, using the length of cord looped through the grating on the headboard to tie Drew's wrists together. It leaves him helpless and Heath makes a startled sound at it, looking up at Wade with something on the edge of respect. Chuckling, Wade grabs him by the hair and pulls him closer, breathing a sigh across his lips before kissing him.

"Prep him while I get situated," he commands, and Heath nods, hurriedly moving behind Wade, probably kneeling between Drew's spread thighs. Too bad Wade won't be seeing that.

Instead, he shifts again so he can get a hand around the base of Drew's cock, gripping him firmly before positioning himself over him. He feels Heath's hand joining his a moment later, spreading lube over Drew's cock before disappearing. _Good boy._ Wade takes a deep breath and slowly lowers himself down, shuddering at the pain as Drew slowly breaches the entrance of his body.

"Fuck," he whispers, and then Heath is at his back, bracing him so he doesn't lose his balance.

A slick hand wraps around his cock, slowly jerking. "Breathe, sir," Heath whispers in his ear.

He doesn't recall asking Heath to touch him but is more than glad the younger man has taken it upon himself to do so because it helps distract Wade from feeling like his body is being split apart at the seams. He damn near chokes trying to take deep breaths to relax himself as he slowly slides down, and at least there's lube because otherwise he would probably be fucking _crying_ at how much this hurts. But Drew just holds perfectly still, staring up at him in wonder.

When he bottoms out, he just slumps forward and shudders at the sensation of being so full. Heath's lips dust kisses over his shoulder blades while Drew continues to keep himself still.

Wade finds his voice a moment later. "Is this what you wanted, pet?" he asks, looking at Drew.

"Yes, sir," Drew whispers, looking somewhere between confused and enraptured all at once.

Then he starts making noises and Wade knows that Heath is slowly prepping Drew, stretching his ass for another round. The little jostling movements hurt but Wade keeps sucking in air and watching Drew's face, the little sighs leaving his lips, the moans, the way his long lashes flutter and his hips twitch and tremble helplessly. Only when Heath is deep inside of Drew, which sends Drew's hips bucking up _hard_ does Wade remember he needs to keep his sub's attention.

He wraps Drew's hair around his fingers and jerks his head to the side, making those pretty eyes open wide. "Still think it's funny to laugh over me not being able to top you from the bottom?"

Drew makes a choked sound and Wade scoffs, moving his hand to Drew's throat instead and pressing down until Drew whines and arches his neck, further cutting off his own air supply. A low growl leaves Wade's lips and he assesses his body before he decides he's fine. So he braces his hands on Drew's shoulders, gripping them tightly to keep the Scotsman still as he slowly rises up and slides back down, the friction much easier, almost pleasant in comparison to earlier. And it's worth the low gasp from Drew whose eyes are focused where their bodies meet.

Wade slaps him and Drew's eyes jerk back up to his face, cheeks flushing as the realization he's been found out spreads through him. Good. Wade replaces his hand on Drew's shoulders and finds a slow and steady pace on top of him, feeling Heath slowly match him from behind, low pants of hot breath dancing along the back of his neck. But his eyes stay on Drew; Heath is fine, he's doing what he's been told to do and Wade needs to make sure he sends this message to _both_ of them before they think they can mouth off to him like that again.

"How does it feel to get fucked, pet?" he demands and Drew stares up at him, mildly shocked and shuddering beneath him. "Both of us at the same time. You must feel so lucky."

He doesn't give Drew a chance to answer, wrapping a hand back around his throat and coming down on him _hard._ It hurts a little but it's a good pain and the face Drew makes is more than worth it. Poor thing can't even move right now because there's no way to match both Wade and Heath at the same time so he's just lying there, taking it like the submissive little thing he is. It's gorgeous and Wade will have to film him like this one day. And replay it over and over again.

"You both belong to _me,_" Wade growls, leaning down to crush Drew's lips in a bruising kiss. "And you always will. You are _mine_ and I will command your body in _any_ and _all_ positions."

Heath moans from behind him, effected by the words more than anything else and Wade smirks at the sound, reaching back to tangle his fingers in long ginger locks. He yanks hard, pulling Heath down with him so the redhead blankets his back as he kisses Drew again, tugging at his lips with his teeth, forcing his tongue deep into Drew's mouth. There's no resistance, just automatic yielding and loud, excited moans he licks from Drew's tongue like candy.

He shoves Heath back so he can straighten up once again, groaning himself at how far Drew is stretching him. But it's good, it's so fucking good and now he knows why his boys downright beg for his cock by the end of their scenes. Why they offer themselves so freely and damn near beg when he teases them. He never knew it could ever feel as good as it does now.

When he comes down at a slightly different angle, Drew drags along his prostate and he nearly fucking does from the white hot pleasure that hits him in the gut at the sensation. And no fucking _wonder_ his boys go wild for him when he hits them there, not if it feels this good. He has to brace himself on Drew's shoulders again, finding that magic angle again and moaning freely.

"Are you close, pet?" he growls, fisting his hands in the bedding on either side of Drew's head, his hips bucking and twitching furiously. "I can feel how close you are, Drew. Beg for it."

Drew whines and throws his head back into the pillows, struggling against the cable around his wrists, trying to withhold his orgasm and speak all at once. "S-sir, please. Please, I want to c-come so bad. I'm so close and I can't h-hold it much longer. I—Please, sir, please let me come."

"Are you done playing games with me, then? Are you done making assumptions and laughing at your master?" Wade pulls Drew's head back and kisses him furiously, forcing his tongue into Drew's mouth again before continuing. "You are mine. You are both mine. Your body is mine. And I will use it to get my pleasure any way I see fit. Including this one. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Drew shudders and moans, throwing his head back as Heath no doubt hits his spot and from the way his body jolts, hits it as hard as he can. "Sir, p-please—"

Wade smiles slowly and nods; Drew's learned his lesson, then. "Come for me, pet. Come now!"

"Thank you," Drew whispers, and then his voice is ripped apart in a scream as his body bucks up, slamming him deeper into Wade, almost hard enough to actually hurt but not quite.

Drew rides the orgasm beautifully, his hair spread around his face in a honey-chestnut halo and his face flushed and sweaty. Wade kisses him briefly before slowly lifting himself off of him, lying down on the mattress next to him. Chuckling, he watches Heath slowly pull himself out of Drew and is more than a little glad to see the ginger hasn't come. He doesn't have permission yet.

"Sir?" Heath asks after a moment, body shivering and twitching slightly.

Luckily, Wade hasn't come yet either, but then he planned it this way for a reason. He slowly sits up and beckons Heath closer. "Like Drew, you have to earn your orgasm, love. I'm going to use your body to get myself off. Only then are you going to be allowed to come. Understood?"

Heath's eyes widen a touch but he nods and Wade pushes him down on the mattress, straddling him much the way he did Drew, slowly sinking down. He's not much smaller than Drew.

"You belong to me," he tells Heath, knotting his fingers in that pretty orange hair. "Don't you ever forget that. And learn to watch that pretty mouth when you're told to."

"Yes, sir," Heath whispers, reaching up to grab the grating on the bed, smart move since Wade doesn't have another cable to bind him with. Smart move, indeed, or maybe just a smart boy.

Wade bites down on his lower lip and finds the pace he wants, angling his body so that Heath slides against his spot with every thrust. Though he's aching to jerk himself off, finish this because the pleasure is coiled so tight in his stomach it's almost frustrating he hasn't come yet, he doesn't. Because he can get them off without touching him. They deserve to have that, too.

And after Heath has always given himself beautifully, _he_ deserves this.

He loves Drew, and he's falling deeper in love with him every day, but Wade has loved Heath for years and giving him this is one way he can show Heath just how much he's come to love him and trust him. How the time they've spent together, the good and the bad, has come to mean everything to him. It's not just having someone to come home to or someone waiting backstage for him after a match. It's not having a fuck buddy every night. It's having someone who knows him in every way, who's nursed him through injuries, who he's nursed through injuries, who knows how ugly the darkest part of him is and still loves all of him just the same.

So he doesn't get rough with Heath like he got rough with Drew; he's made his point and it's there in Heath's eyes as his hands slowly come to rest on Wade's hips. The touch is electric, another way their bodies are linked and it's an even smarter move than grabbing the grating. Then his back is blanketed by warmth and he realizes Drew has moved to kneel behind him.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out Heath probably undid the cable while Wade was looking down at him and he will punish Heath for that later, but for now he just relishes the way Drew's arms wrap around him, lips trailing along his shoulders as he fucks down harder on Heath. He doesn't say a word right now because having his boys like this, supporting him and fucking _there_ for him on what is a pretty big occasion is more than that. It's more than head games and obedience and punishment. It's more than earning rewards. It's this silent assurance that they will always be here, something he's been drilling into them since their first night together.

It's probably that magic of the moment that really does it for him, that spills blinding pleasure and love into an orgasm that rips a scream like he's never heard out of his throat. He's thrashing and he can't help it, his breathing erratic but he's not falling, not losing his balance because Drew is there holding him up, pressed tight to his back and whispering in his ear. When he finally comes down, Heath grips his hips tightly and thrusts up once, crying out his pleasure.

The room is astoundingly quiet for a moment, just the three of them struggling to catch their breath, and then Drew helps him off of Heath and onto the bed, spilling him across the mattress so he has a chance to breathe, a chance to rest. It's Drew who retrieves the toilettes from the drawer to wipe all of them down. Wade makes a mental note to reward him for this at some later point in time, maybe their last night tomorrow. As soon as Drew's done, he returns to the bed and curls up between them, resting his head on Wade's shoulder and looking up at him silently. Chuckling, Wade brushes a kiss over his forehead and savors the shy little smile Drew sends up at him. Moments like these make their relationship just perfect.

Heath pulls his typical octopus move, wrapping himself around Drew from behind, arms fast around his torso and legs twined with his so there's no hope of Drew possible escaping without jostling him awake. Wade turns to face Drew and lets the Scot use his arm as a pillow, playing with Drew's tousled hair. They all need to shower off after this but it's rather warm in the bed and Wade has no desire to actually move. Instead, he finds Drew's lips with his own and kisses him gently, then leans over him to kiss Heath, too. Heath mumbles against his lips, grinning.

He's sure he's about to doze off when Drew's soft voice startles him. At first he doesn't hear what he say and has to prop his head up on his head, peering down into Drew's uncertain face. They're still in the playroom and so speaking out of turn is still a risk, but the fact the poor thing is trying to talk to him just the same makes him smile softly, earning a grin from Drew in return.

"I didn't hear what you said, pet. Can you repeat yourself?" he asks.

"I just said thank you," Drew replies, fingers tracing a delicate path along Wade's cheek, through the beard on his jaw. "You didn't have to do that for me. Give me that. It was… Perfect."

Wade chuckles and kisses him on the nose. "You deserved that. You know you did."

"You could've let it be Heath," Drew points out, and Wade has to nod because it's true. He could have. "But you let me be your first and that means a lot to me, sir."

Wade can't help the sappy smile as he kisses Drew again. "You're more than welcome."

Heath makes a noise at them, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, but Wade just rolls his eyes before leaning up to kiss his redhead once more as well. These boys are probably going to be the death of him, but it's more than a good way to go out and at least they'll both be beside him when it happens. That is the part of this that matters the most, and they all know it.

"So," Heath says brightly, "I think tomorrow night, we should talk latex."

* * *

_**A/N: Rest assured that when Heath says they're going to talk latex, they are not talking about the new ring gear of Seth Rollins. I am very happy to have continued support on this story and I hope you all continue to enjoy it.**_


	4. Latex

_**Latex**_

It's their last night together and tonight is the night they talk latex. Drew is more than a little nervous about this; he has no idea what Wade does with latex, why he finds it sexy, or what Wade expects him to do with latex. It's not the weirdest kink he's ever heard of; after all, he was the one who more or less asked Wade to knock him to the floor and call him names to turn him on. It worked, too. And thus far, Wade hasn't done anything that's made him uncomfortable enough to stop the scene. He's been the best Dom Drew can ask for, and Drew just hopes he's been just as good in response. It helps that Heath has been here to ground both of them and provide a foil for them, relaxing both of them and calming them, centering both of them.

But when Heath steps into the bedroom with the black shopping bag in hand, Drew's pulse jumps in his throat and he feels himself start to sweat all over again. He has no idea what's in the bag, much less what he has to do with it and factoring all of that in together is making him start to freak out more than a little. What he needs is Wade to come in here and reassure him everything is going to be okay, but Wade was insistent on Heath being the one to step in and get Drew ready, giving the two submissives a chance to bond without Wade hovering over them.

"You look nervous, Drew," Heath muses as he closes the bedroom door, leaving the two of them alone in the playroom. It feels weird to be in here without Wade, but not _too_ weird.

Drew bites down on his lower lip and shrugs, eyes focused on the bag as Heath sets it on the trunk at the foot of the bed. "Just a little nervous. Never done anything with latex before and I'm not quite sure what Barrett wants me to do with it. Am I wearing it or something?"

"That you are. Wade likes latex because it's clear and colorful and shiny." Heath flashes him a wide smile. "You're gonna be naked for this to work, though. So take your clothes off."

"Aren't you going to tell me what I have to wear first?" Drew asks, fingers knotting in the bottom of his t-shirt, not quite willing to pull it over his head and discard it just yet.

Heath shakes his head and Drew huffs but slowly draws his shirt over his head and folds it up with shaking fingers, smoothing it out before placing it neatly on the nightstand. Then off come the jeans and his boxers, leaving him entirely naked. He can feel Heath's eyes roaming over him unashamedly and tosses a flirty smile over his shoulder, amused with how confident he feels to have one of his boyfriends staring at him like this. How can he be so relaxed out of clothes with Heath's eyes, dark and hot as smoldering coals, slowly caressing every inch of his naked body? He has no idea. All he knows is that he does, and that makes him feel a little bit better. He feels even better when Heath tosses a quick glance toward the door before rapidly closing the space between them, grabbing a fistful of Drew's hair and smashing their lips together.

It's far too brief for either of them—they can drown in each other if given a chance, after all—but it does serve to calm Drew while Heath starts unpacking the bag. He can't tell what any of the things are, just that they're amusingly the same blue from his old ring gear. Should've known that color would come back to haunt him when Wade started mentioning how much he liked that the color matched Drew's eyes. Never thought it would haunt him _here,_ though.

"I have to wear that," Drew says slowly, wrinkling his eyebrows when Heath finishes unpacking the bag. "I'm not sure I can tell what any of it is, though, Slater. Only that it's all blue. Should I be worried that Barrett has a pair of my old trunks in a closet somewhere or something?"

"Really wouldn't put it past him," Heath says brightly, grinning up at him. "Look at it. Come on, you have to know what it is. You pretty much wear it every night anyway. Just not like this."

Drew deadpans, cocking a brow at him. "I wear latex every night. We don't use condoms."

"What would be the point in that when we only have sex with each other? No use killing the sensation to prevent STDs no one has and pregnancies that can't happen." Heath rolls his eyes, then gestures to the bits of latex again—has he lain them out in a pattern? "No, look. I even put it out exactly the way you do every night, so don't bullshit me that you can't tell what it is."

Sighing softly, Drew comes to stand beside him, jumping slightly when Heath's hand suddenly snatches a handful of his ass and squeezes. He really needs to learn to remember that out of the room, Heath doesn't understand what keeping his hands to himself means. Not in the least.

Then he fixes his gaze on the bits of latex and tries to make them make sense in his mind, flashing back to his ring gear helplessly because the color is just so on spot. How Wade managed to find latex the exact color is slightly frightening, and he wonders if the Brit snatched a pair of his trunks at some point to make sure the color was just right. Not entirely impossible since Drew has a few pairs in his apartment because no one ever asked for them back and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with them. He supposes he should be flattered, though, since Wade seems to think the blue color matched his eyes so well, and it's too bad he can't go back to—

_Oh._ It clicks a moment later and his mouth goes dry. Now he understands why Heath told him not to put it past Wade; he's looking at a set of latex ring gear complete with pieces for his knees and elbows. Jesus Christ, is he really supposed to wear latex trunks like this? It's going to be unbearably tight on his dick and he can already imagine how frustrating it's going to be trying to stay comfortable in this ridiculous get-up while Wade commands him to do God only knows what. He bites his lip, not sure he can go through with this because this might just be the one thing he can't roll with Wade on. But then, Wade was willing to humiliate him when he asked for it, and he might as well put the latex garments on and actually give it a shot, right?

"Lucky fucker. You got blue." Heath pouts, and Drew wings an eyebrow up at him. "He made me wear yellow because we did this the first time back in Nexus. Shouldn't have teased him."

Drew chuckles before slowly picking up one of the latex knee covers, testing its durability in his hands. Not cheap, not the type that's going to fall apart on him. He wings up an eyebrow at it and shakes his head, then sits down on the edge of the bed to work it past his foot and up his calf. Once he has it settled across his knee, he's surprised at how tight it is. Not too tight, not tight enough to cut off the circulation—Wade is too thoughtful to risk truly harming them. But it clings and he's definitely not going to forget it's there any time in the near future.

The rest is much the same, tight enough for him to feel it there. He purposefully leaves the latex trunks for last and winces as he gets them settled around his hips. A glance in the mirror forces him to bite down on his lip as his face flames red, and biting down gets him a smack on the arm and an insistent pair of fingers tugging his lip free. The latex is very blue, of course, but the way it stretches in certain places makes it translucent. It's… Titillating. No wonder Wade likes it.

A low whistle makes him whirl toward the door and as soon as he sees Wade standing in the doorway, he falls to his knees in proper submissive position—and the latex stretches to fit the contours of his body. Jesus Christ, it's so tight and the way it hugs his body is impossible to ignore. His cock is already straining desperately against it and yet he knows that Wade isn't going to give him relief. Not yet. Instead, Wade proves exactly what he wants when he walks over, his fingers dragging delicately over Drew's shoulders. This is familiar, and Drew swallows hard around the lump in his throat as he fights not to lean into the touch and break position.

"You look lovely just like this. I knew you would, I picked out this color especially for you." Wade's hand catches his under the jaw and tilts his head back, making it impossible for Drew not to meet his eyes. "It reminds me of when you first came to the company. And it matches those gorgeous eyes. I love your eyes, Drew. They're flawless. And I love when you look to me."

Drew's throat tightens and he doesn't honestly know how to respond to this unexpected show of affection from Wade. It's so unlike him, really. "Th-thank you, sir."

Wade nods and drifts away, toward Heath, and Drew watches because neither of them appear to be watching him. A few whispered words have Heath's hands eagerly undoing the buttons on the front of Wade's shirt, pushing the fabric off of his shoulders and quickly folding it before roaming over his bare chest. Wade chuckles, pulling Heath closer, their lips meeting in a slow, wet dance that Drew knows well because he's been a part of it so many times. Someone else might have felt jealous watching them from the floor, but Drew knows better than anyone else that these two men love him just as much as he loves them. There's no need to be jealous.

"Last night, Heath, you helped Drew with me. And you both did an adequate job." Wade smirks and Drew feels the heat coil tighter in his belly at the memory of that. Being inside of Wade was nothing short of pure heaven, and he sincerely hopes it happens again. "Tonight, you're going to help me with Drew. We're going to put him through quite a bit tonight. He needs us both."

"Yes, sir," Heath says, his eyes glittering as Wade returns the favor of removing Heath's shirt, dropping another kiss on his lips before the two of them turn toward Drew.

Wade chuckles and strides back over to him, gently winding his fingers in Drew's hair and tugging. "I want you on your feet, pet. Heath, get the cuffs with the chains from the trunk."

On instinct more than anything else, Drew slowly rises to his feet and whimpers softly when Wade circles around behind him, one hand caressing his ass in the latex. It's extremely constricting back there and he thinks about making a comment to Wade later on about his ass but isn't sure he's going to remember it. Then the gentle stroke turns into a harsh squeeze and he moans, shamelessly rocking back into it. Wade smacks his ass, jolting him and tearing another moan from his throat. He can't believe how different it feels to be spanked with the latex on, to be touched. He can feel Wade's warmth, the roughness of his calluses but not his actual skin.

"Are these the ones, sir?" Heath asks, holding up a pair of cuffs with long chains attached.

Wade nods. "There should be two more in there, but I only want one of them. We need three."

_Just three?_ Drew wonders at that and frowns further when Wade rounds the bed to the far side, returning with a stepladder in hand. What the hell does he need a stepladder for? Without much thinking about it—has to be something on the ceiling anyway—Drew glances up and a breathy whine leaves his throat when he sees the large metal loops protruding from the ceiling. _Oh, fuck._

"See these up here, pet?" Wade asks, gesturing toward the ceiling, and Drew nods as he struggles to process exactly what those cuffs are going to be for. _But why do you only need three of them instead of four? Why the fuck do you need the third one in the first place?_ "I didn't notice them when I first saw this room. It was weeks later when Heath finally brought them up to me. And I admit this might be a bit much for you, but you've told me countless times this weekend that you trust me and Heath. And we trust you. That still holds true, doesn't it?"

Drew nods fervently; the last thing he wants to do is make Wade and Heath think he doesn't trust them. Even if his limits have been pushed while he's been here with them, it's been all for his benefit and he grows as a submissive every time Wade pushes him just a little. And Wade never pushes more than he is allowed to push, after all, so really, Drew has no reason not to trust him. So when Wade holds out a hand, Drew complies instantly, laying his hand in Wade's and meeting those dark green eyes fearlessly. Even when the leather cuff is fastened around his wrist, the hasp assuring him it won't come undone, he holds Wade's eyes fearlessly.

Then Wade mounts the little stepladder and tugs the chain, forcing Drew's arm up over his head in the process. When his arm is taught, Wade runs the chain through the loop, producing a little padlock and clipping it through the links just beneath the loop. Drew tries to tug his arm down and swallows hard when there is no give to it whatsoever. Then Wade repeats this with his other arm, trapping them above his head and making him stretch up slightly on his toes.

When Heath kneels and attaches the third cuff to Drew's ankle, though, he has no idea what's being done to him. The chain on this cuff is a lot longer, though, and then Heath slowly stands, bringing Drew's leg with him until it's stretched out and up, leaving him off-balance and bound.

"Perfect," Wade says once he's locked the third chain into place. "Look at him like this."

Heath's telltale giggle makes Drew's skin catch fire, and it really doesn't help that his dick can't move from its constrained place in the latex trunks. God, he can even see himself in the dresser mirror, see the translucent blue stretched taut over the bulge between his legs. _Fuck._

"If I could, I'd keep you like this all the time. Bound in more ways than one." Wade's hands find the latex on his elbows, fingers tracing idle designs over the blue. "I love seeing this stretched shiny across your skin. Love seeing you tied up like this, spread for me and helpless. Trying to anticipate what I might do to you now that I have you tied up like this. Nervous, pet?"

Amazingly, no. Maybe before, maybe before the two of them had manhandled him into this position, but now… He feels almost serene. Almost at peace with himself. "No, sir. I'm fine."

Wade hums, pressing a kiss to Drew's shoulder, then swiping across the skin with his tongue, drawing a faint whine from Drew's lips. "It makes me happy to know you aren't nervous, pet. Maybe I'll have to finagle Hunter into giving us just one more day to spend together."

Drew nods, gasping softly when Wade's arm snakes around his waist, fingers tracing the waistband of the trunks where it touches his skin. It's so tight it's almost like a second skin, almost a seamless part of himself and watching Wade touch him like this is getting him hot in more ways than one. When Wade's fingers trace a path down his hip, it's strange because he can feel the touch but he can't feel Wade's skin, and it's throwing him off in a good way.

Then he pulls away abruptly and Drew bites his lip, frustrated that Wade hadn't touched him but understanding he hasn't earned it yet. His eyes follow Wade and Heath in the mirror as they head toward the opposite wall where all of the implements are, and he jolts when he realizes this is another part of the plan. For whatever reason, maybe to make him even more off-balance than he already has, Wade has positioned him facing the mirror and he can therefore see what Wade and Heath are going to take off the wall. Is this supposed to be a blessing or a curse?

When Wade returns, Drew's blood runs cold as his eyes linger on the long, black rod held in one of Wade's hands. _A cane._ The only thing Drew knows about them is that they're on Heath's soft limits list and he hasn't quite risen to the level where he can take it without issue. But Wade wants to use it on him… Drew honestly has no idea how he's going to take the pain the thing will likely inflict on him. But he will try, breathe through it and allow his body to process it because he knows Wade wants to mark him up with this and he might just enjoy the pain. Maybe it will even convince Heath to give it a shot and let himself be tied down and caned.

"I'm going to use this on you tonight, pet," Wade says, tracing the end of the cane along the underside of Drew's restrained leg. "I won't hit you too hard. You're not ready for that yet."

Swallowing is abnormally difficult, especially when Wade lightly trails the cane over his restricted cock. But when he catches the glint of unease in Heath's eyes, reflected back to him in the mirror, he straightens his spine and nods once. "Yes, sir. I'm ready for it, sir."

"Are you sure? If this is too much for you, I can choose something a little more appropriate," Wade offers, and Drew has to smile because it's so sweet for Wade to consider his feelings.

But he still nods and turns so he can catch sight of Wade's face out of the corner of his eye. "I'm more than sure, sir. If this is what you want to do to me, then I want you to do it to me."

"Such a good pet," Wade muses, and Drew smiles proudly. "Heath, get the clamps for him."

_Clamps?_ Drew's eyes widen slightly as Heath drifts over to one of the drawers, opening it and retrieving a little plastic packet he faithfully brings back to Wade, asking for approval.

Wade opens the packet, dumping the pair of clamps into Heath's hand. "Relax, pet. These are the kind of pain you enjoy. Heath will treat you nicely while he puts them on you."

"You trust me, right, Drew?" Heath asks, appearing in front of him, eyes soft, warm, gentle.

Drew nods, leaning forward to press his forehead against Heath's. "Of course I trust you, Heath."

"It's gonna hurt at first. A lot. Your nipples are sensitive, so…" Heath trails off, runs his tongue over his lips. "But if you can breathe through it, you will like it. Wade's right about that. And then it'll be even better once he starts… If it hurts, you know you can safe word."

Heath really is worried about the caning, then. But Drew simply nods and leans his head back, shaking his hair back behind him so none of it is in the way. He's torn between turning his eyes down to watch Heath or to watch that gorgeous red head move further down his chest in the mirror, watch Wade's gaze darken as well. Then Heath's tongue slides over his nipple, all heat and wetness, and Drew's head falls back on a silent gasp, his eyes fluttering closed. God, he loves it when Heath does this to him, his body quivering in the cuffs, jolting forcefully.

Then his teeth take over, tugging insistently and Drew moans as he arches into it, his body breaking out in goose bumps at the sensation. When Wade blankets his back, one hand sliding down to grope his ass while the other traces feather light patterns on his thigh, he trembles helplessly under the barrage of sensations. The sharp bite on his nipple startles him, wringing a cry from his lips and it takes him a moment to realize Heath has applied the first clamp.

The pain is sharp, startling, and it makes him wriggle between them. All he wants is for the clamp to come off, it's too _much,_ but he can't… He just can't. Instead, he forces himself to breathe through it, sucking in lungfuls of air while Wade trails bristly kisses along his throat and Heath works on his other nipple. It's enough to pull him back down out of the pain, and then the second clamp bites down and he cries out, tears stinging his eyes because it just fucking _hurts_ so much and he can't… He just _can't_ but he can and then Heath is kissing him, hard and _good._

When the pain lessens into something bearable, he slumps in the chains and in the arms of the men taking care of him, trembling all over. Wade's mouth is still on his neck, teeth and lips working his skin insistently, no doubt marking him up in the process because Wade loves to leave possessive marks on both of him. And Drew tilts his head, loving receiving them and more than willing to give Wade as much skin as he wants to work more marks onto him.

Then he abruptly moves away and Drew tenses, knowing what's coming and having no idea how to mentally or physically prepare himself for what is to come. Heath moves back as well, biting down on his lower lip and Drew tries to give Heath a gentle, reassuring smile to prove that he isn't terrified of being caned when part of him is almost quivering in fear. After all, how can he take the kind of pain a cane will no doubt inflict on him? He doesn't know if he can, but he's at least willing to try because he knows Heath is terrified of the canes even though he wants to try them out. Maybe Drew trying them first will give him just a little bit of confidence back.

All the warning he receives is the sound of the cane whistling through the air behind him.

The initial pain draws a yelp from his throat and sends a shockwave of pain through his entire back, the cuffs preventing him from going anywhere to escape the blow. He bites down on his lip, laughing breathily when Heath immediately tugs it free and mutters something about _you and your fucking lip, Drew, I swear to God_ but the next blow immediately cuts the sound off and makes it impossible for him to breathe for at least a few seconds. God, it _hurts._

Then the heat from the blows sinks into his skin and Drew shudders, swallowing back a moan.

"That's a good pet. Now you can feel why it's good, can't you?" Wade's hand is on his back then, fingers tracing over the heated marks left behind by the wooden pole. "Mm, that's just lovely. I'll have to make sure to take pictures of this the next time we do it."

Then he resumes the caning, the wood glancing off of Drew's back and dragging moans from his throat as the burn slowly ignites his nerves, sending his body stunningly closer to the edge in such a short amount of time. His dick is straining helplessly against the latex, the blue material keeping him restrained in a very unfair way as he struggles to process all of the sensations burning through his body. Heath is there a moment later, pressing against him and forcing the clamps to dig into his skin while the cane continues to glance off of his back, one blow catching him across the ass and making him writhe. With Heath in front of him and Wade at his back, he has nowhere to go and ye the doesn't feel trapped. He feels supported, like the two of them are here for him, giving him themselves while Wade works him through his new ordeal.

The blows lower themselves until the cane smacks his ass, jolting little noises from his throat with every swing. He's harder than he's been this entire weekend and it's worse because he's so constricted. Every time his joints twitch, they strain against latex and stretch it further, stretch it shinier… Which is probably exactly why Wade picked this get-up. Then Heath slides a hand between his legs, palming him through the blue and Drew's head lolls backward as he loses the ability to hold his head up anymore. There's just too much to take in at this point.

"You look so damn good like this," Heath whispers in his ear, and Drew shudders in response.

The blows stop once again, Wade's hands smoothing over his back and down to his ass, soothing the pain and pressing the ache deeper and lower. "Such a good pet. You're glorious like this."

"He's so hard." Heath squeezes just barely and Drew whines. "I love seeing him like this."

Something thuds to the carpet and Drew suspects it's the cane, his thoughts confirmed when he drags his head slightly to the side to see it resting on the carpet. Has he done what Wade's wanted him to do, then? He hopes so because he's packed into these trunks and he doesn't think he can take the strain much longer, the pain it's causing to be like this. Then, without warning, Heath yanks off one of the clamps and Drew screams, the blood rushing back sending a bolt of pain through his chest that rocks him straight to the core. _What the fucking fuck, Heath?_

Heath just chuckles before attaching his lips to the sore skin, soothing it with his tongue and Drew forgives him as his head falls forward, his breath coming in soft pants. Wade's hands are roaming up his stomach now and he tenses when he feels strong fingers brush over the other clamp, the slight pain a contrast to the calming rhythm of Heath's tongue and lips. He tries to prepare himself for the pain when Wade removes the clamp but there is no preparation and he screams again. Heath is right there, though, moving to the other nipple and gently lapping over it as well. Not that it entirely takes the pain away, but it makes it far more manageable.

Wade's hands are back on his ass, kneading him and it makes them feel so much tighter to have someone manipulating the fabric by touching him like this. Helpless to do anything but feel the two of them piling sensations on top of him, Drew just goes limp and hopes the cuffs will hold him up because he can't do it anymore. He hears the soft noise of approval from behind him and uses what little control he has left to glance up at Wade in the mirror, shuddering at the burning gaze reflected back to him. This Wade isn't the Wade he sees every day, and he wonders what will happen if they both just end up losing control and fall into each other right now.

But Wade has better control than Drew gives him credit for and breathes a gentle, warm breath over the back of his neck, pushing his hair out of the way. "Did you find the little surprise?"

"S-surprise, sir?" It's a miracle Drew can even talk at this point and Heath seems to realize that.

Quickly, the ginger retrieves a piece of cloth and the stepladder, mounting it just long enough to tuck the piece of fabric into Drew's palm before returning to stand in front of him. "He didn't find it, Wade. I watched him. I would've known the moment he did. His face is so open."

"That it is. It's one of the best things about tying him up and doing things to him. He wears his pleasure and desire on his face for both of us to see." Wade chuckles and mouths at the back of Drew's neck, sucking hard for a moment before letting up. "Good. I can surprise you, then."

Heath passes something else back to Wade, something he must have retrieved when he grabbed the cloth, but Drew's eyes aren't quick enough to catch it. Before he can turn and get a look, though, Heath catches him by the chin and kisses him roughly, palms flattening against his chest and almost abrading his sensitized nipples. He whines at the sensation and Heath reads the noise, returning his mouth to Drew's chest, continuing to soothe Drew's nipples even as the sensations rocket him closer and closer to the edge. It's so much, almost too much for him to handle.

He's so lost in Heath's mouth that he forgets Wade has something until he feels Wade's hands prying at his ass, trying to spread him open. Before he can remind Wade that the latex isn't exactly a forgiving material, Wade's lube-slick fingers are against his entrance and he whines in shock, rocking back toward them helplessly as he craves more of the touch. He hasn't had either of them touching him skin-to-skin with the fucking trunks in the way and now he's beyond desperate for that contact. But how the fuck did Wade manage to touch him through the latex?

"I thought you would've noticed when you put them on, but you didn't," Wade murmurs, and Drew whimpers softly back at him. "In the very back, there's a split just big enough for me to fuck you without having to take these off. Poor pet, you were probably so focused on how it felt to have your cock restrained that you didn't realize I'd left your ass open to me."

"Y-yes, sir," Drew confirms, moaning loudly as one finger slips inside of him, the touch heavenly and he can't even escape bound the way he is, limbs stretched in such a way.

Wade takes his time drawing it out, his finger sliding slowly inside of Drew and teasing his inner walls while Heath continues licking over his nipples, making them swollen and even more sensitive to the gentle ministrations. Drew sucks in lungfuls of air to the best of his ability, caught between them and more helpless than he's ever been before. It's erotic to know he can put himself in their hands and be taken care of in such a way, and it makes him realize just how much he's come to care for the two of them. Have they come to care about him the way he does for them? God, he hopes so. He can't have them not feel the same way. He just can't at this point.

Heath's mouth starts trailing lower, getting rougher as he goes until he's biting at the skin stretched taut over Drew's abdominal muscles and leaving little red marks in his wake. When he's kneeling, he presses almost reverent kisses to the underside of Drew's restrained thigh, kissing up to the sensitive inner skin before sucking at the skin. Drew can only imagine how he's going to have to explain the bruises that will litter his skin when he's back in his ring gear.

And behind him, Wade slips in a second finger and curls them against Drew's prostate, massaging the bundle of nerves until Drew is shaking and writhing, his body attuned to the attention lavished on it while the heat and pleasure continues to coil in his stomach until it's nearly unbearable. But he doesn't have permission to come and so he holds onto it, forcing himself to focus on his boys, on the emotion stirring inside of him as they continue, Wade's fingers driving him closer to the edge and Heath's mouth wet and warm on his bare skin.

And just like that, it's too much for him to handle. He's shaking when he lets the cloth fall.

"Fuck." The coarse word comes from Wade and Heath immediately sits back, sensing the change in the atmosphere. His eyes fall to the cloth silently. "Heath, help me get him down."

Drew bites his lip and ducks his head. What the fuck is he doing to these two?

He doesn't know. Isn't entirely sure. He just knows it's unfair to the both of them to do it.

Wade and Heath are careful with getting him down, Wade staying right behind him so that when Heath uncuffs first his ankle, then his wrists, Wade can be there to steady him. As soon as he's free, he's up in Wade's arms and being carried to the bed, his entire body shivering in despair.

"It's okay. We pushed you too far. I'm sorry, Drew." Wade starts peeling the latex away from his skin, massaging the skin over his elbows, his knees, his hips. "I'm so sorry. Talk to me."

He wants to. He wants to tell Wade and Heath exactly what is going through his mind, but he can't find the words and his throat is tight as the tears start pouring down his cheeks. But it's too hard to stay between them like that and imagine everything is going okay when he doesn't know if he means to them what they have come to mean to him. That's just too hard for him to do.

They try to fold themselves around him to comfort him, but he can't. He shoves at them until they both back up, pressing his hands against his eyes as he tries to get the tears back under control. Why does he care so much about this _now?_ If he's only been half to them what they are to him, then so be it and he's been able to handle that just fine. He's been vulnerable between them before, lost in the pleasure and the desire to please, and he's been able to balance his feelings and the sensations piled upon him without a problem. Why is now so different?

"Drew, baby, we can't help you if you won't talk to us," Heath murmurs, and Drew _knows_ that, damn it. That's why he's trying to calm down. He just needs to get his feelings in check so he can explain that he just… He doesn't even know. "Come on, honey. You know you can trust us."

The fucking talking just won't _stop_ and Drew doesn't even know why. He just explodes and Heath is, unfortunately, right there. "Can you fucking shut up for one second? I _know_ I can trust you! I haven't said I can't and I haven't said I don't. I just need you both to shut up and let me think for one fucking second. Is it that hard to stop talking for one second, Heath? _Is it?_"

Silence immediately follows his words and Drew falters, the air around him suddenly heavier as the tension sets in and he can feel the anger radiating off of Wade even if he can't see him. Confusion as well, but right now, it's mostly anger for his uncalled for reaction.

He wilts slightly and looks down at his lap, not sure what to say or what to do now. Blowing up at Heath isn't what he wanted to do. All he wanted to do was get himself in check and calm down so he can explain what he's having issues with, and instead he's likely hurt someone he cares for very deeply. But he doesn't know if he can find the spine to apologize right now.

Wade's sigh from behind him is heavy. "Drew, that was… Bloody hell, that was just rude."

"He's just upset right now, Wade. It's fine." Heath's voice is carefully blank and somehow, that hurts more than if he'd started to get upset or cry in return. Drew feels like utter shit now.

"It's not _fine,_ Heath," Wade counters. "I don't tolerate that and you both know that."

Drew's hand steals up to tug at the ends of his hair, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to help clear some of his thoughts out. He drags his eyes up to meet Heath's, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. "I'm s-sorry, Heath. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Honest."

Wade's hand lands on his shoulder, cuffing him roughly. "That's not going to cut it this time."

"Wade," Heath says softly, sounding exhausted. "It's been a long weekend. Let's just sleep."

_A long weekend?_ Drew's chest tightens and he wonders suddenly if Heath has been indulging him and Wade if only because Drew is willing to do the things Heath is still afraid to do. Maybe he didn't want to do this in the first place except to make Wade just a little bit happier.

"I'm really not letting him off with a simple apology. Besides, I think he needs some time with just himself tonight." Wade stands, tugging at Drew's arm. "Do you want some time to think?"

Drew nods and rises from the bed, allowing Wade to lead him over to the lavishly padded cage against the wall. When Wade procures the key from his pocket, Drew suddenly wonders how long he's been carrying the thing around for but wisely doesn't ask. He just crawls inside.

The door clicks shut behind him and he shudders. It's a little frightening, really.

But Wade gently touches his shoulder, reassuring him that everything is okay, before taking Heath by the hand and leading him out of the room. The light goes off on the way out, the door pulling shut, and Drew is alone. There's enough moonlight coming through the window that he doesn't feel like it's too dark for him, but it's weird being in this small space without his boys.

He settles into the plush pillows covering the bottom of the cage and reflects on what just happened a moment ago when he allowed his emotions to get the better of him, first dropping the cloth and then yelling at Heath. How can he think he loves the two of them when he just yelled at Heath, who was merely trying to comfort him? How can he think it's okay to treat either of them like that? It's obviously not okay if the cage is anything to go by. God, Wade must be so pissed at him, and he knows he's going to be punished for this tomorrow.

Then he settles in deeper and tries chasing down the emotional thoughts roaming in his head. If he can't pin them down and make them make sense, he might lose Wade and Heath for good.


	5. New Beginnings

_**New Beginnings**_

Heath isn't sure what they're going to find when they head back into the playroom, Wade still beating himself up about not giving Drew the proper aftercare for something like a caning.

It happens. Doms are humans, too, and they're bound to make mistakes. After Drew unexpectedly lost it last night, it's only natural Wade is going to forget and end up preoccupied with the fact that hey, Drew freaked the fuck out on Heath and neither of them are one hundred percent sure why it happened. They just know Drew needed the night to sort out his thoughts.

Drew is still asleep when they enter the room, and Heath has a moment to think that his glossy golden skin looks especially beautiful against all the yellow pillows. Then Wade gives him a sharp look and he starts stripping out of his clothes, folding them neatly and placing them at the foot of the bed. Last night, Heath had a chance to play Dom with Wade and while it was fun playing with Drew, he made it very clear he wants to go back into the playroom and have them both be on the same level. Maybe Drew will be less likely to yell at him like this.

So he sits at the foot of the bed with his legs crossed and watches Wade unlock the cage door, opening it quietly before reaching in to rouse Drew from his slumber. It takes a few minutes because Wade is being especially gentle, vestiges of remorse for the night before and even if it is perfectly okay he made an honest mistake, it's also good to see him regretful about it. It lets Heath know that he really does care for the both of them like he says he does.

His hair in a soft tangle around his face, eyes still lidded and hazy, Drew leans on Wade, who leads him over to the bed and hands him off to Heath before leaving the room. Gently, Heath cuddles Drew up against his chest, running his fingers through the glory of that chestnut hair just to hear the soft, almost inaudible purrs that leave Drew's lips at the gentle touch.

Wade returns with massage oil and a hairbrush, ever thoughtful now that he's thinking again.

When he sees the items in Wade's hands, Drew sits up a little straighter and awareness slowly enters his eyes. Heath glances at his back subtly and is glad to see it isn't as bad as either he or Wade feared. There are red marks, yes, and welts, of course, but nothing has bruised. _Thank God._

"I left you in that cage without giving you the proper aftercare," Wade explains quietly.

"It's okay." Drew yawns, rubs at his eyes. "Kinda freaked you guys out last night. I'm okay."

Wade cocks his head, then nods slowly. "Good. Lay down on your stomach for me, pet."

It's a command, gentle but still a command, and Drew lays himself out on the bedspread on his stomach, his eyelids fluttering slightly when Wade moves to straddle his hips, massaging the oil into his back to soothe the redness. If it hurts, Drew has become adept at hiding it because he just sighs softly and nuzzles into the bedspread. Wade catches Heath's eye and nods, and Heath leaves the room for just a moment to retrieve a handful of granola bars from the cabinet and a few bottles of Gatorade from the refrigerator. Drew will need the energy for his punishment.

That was one thing he and Wade had been arguing about last night, neither of them coming to a conclusion on the matter and Wade simply overruling him because while their outside-of-the-playroom relationship is equal three ways, their inside-the-playroom relationship has placed Wade firmly in charge. And whether Heath likes it or not, Drew's behavior last night was unacceptable and Wade is going to punish him for it. Can't flog him or spank him, of course, not with the condition of his back and ass, but there are other places to hit and still many ways to punish, so it isn't like Drew is going to get off easy. Wade will make him pay for last night.

Wade finishes the massage and backs off, helping Drew back into a sitting position, eyes rapt on Drew's face. It's to watch for his reaction, to see if he's in pain, but apparently the cage was a good place for him to sleep because he seems okay. He even accepts the granola and a bottle of Gatorade with what, at first glance, seems like a normal Drew smile. Except that Heath knows what Drew's normal smiles look like. He's seen them a million times in and out of the ring.

And there is something dangerously off about the smile on Drew's face right now.

"When you're ready," Wade says quietly, resting a hand on Drew's shoulder, "we need to have a discussion about what happened last night. Did you have enough time to think?"

Drew nods, sips at his Gatorade. "Plenty of time. I'm glad you brought up what happened."

"I need to. Your behavior last night was… Unacceptable, pet. While I understand you were overwhelmed, taking it out on Heath was not the way to communicate to us that we'd pushed you too far." Understanding but firm. Wade is forever striving to be a perfect Dom for them.

It's amazing he ever doubts that Heath is in love with him when he tries this hard for them both.

"I agree." Drew's voice is far too calm and… Blank, and Wade finally seems to have registered something is very wrong with him. "This weekend was beautiful. I enjoyed it immensely."

Wade nods slowly, and Heath does as well before adding, "I got to see you two together and be with you two in ways that were just amazing. I hope we get to do it again some day soon."

"That's where the problem is, unfortunately." Drew takes another drink, swishes it around in his mouth and swallows. Then he takes a deep breath and sits up straighter. "As much fun as we've had together—and we've had a lot of fun together—I ultimately don't think this is going to work in the long run and that I'd better just call it quits and leave you two to your business."

The air is sucked from the room and Heath isn't entirely sure if he just heard Drew correctly or if his mind is trying to come up with as many horrifying scenarios for this situation as possible. Why would Drew want to leave them? After everything they've shared together? Did he and Wade fuck up so badly last night that Drew doesn't trust them anymore? He seemed perfectly fine and things were going okay until _something_ set him off and even after going over the scene all night long before he fell asleep and ever since he woke up, Heath still can't figure out where he and Wade went wrong. But they can't have gone this wrong, this fast… Can they?

"Why do you think you should leave, Drew? What did we do to make you think that?" Wade asks, trying to keep his voice even but Heath can hear the cracks underneath and he's terrified because he's never seen Wade fall apart. And he might just be about to see Wade fall apart.

Drew looks up at him as if it's obvious but smiles sadly up at him and answers anyway. "Because you and Heath love each other. And I don't want to spoil that for you."

_What?_ The word pings off of the sides of Heath's mind until he can't think of anything else. What would make Drew think he can spoil what Heath and Wade have had together for years? Why is he so afraid of that possibility he's willing to leave them to stop it from happening?

Then it clicks and Heath feels his eyes sting with the realization. Drew is afraid of splitting them up because he's come to love them both, and he doesn't think they feel the same about him.

It makes perfect sense. Drew's insecurity on that first day has erupted into a panic so furious he's calm about it, thinking he just needs to step back and let them have their way so they can be happy. Not at all realizing they need him in order to be happy. That they both love him, too.

He locks eyes with Wade before Wade can speak and possibly say something that might accidentally make all of this worse. Without words, he struggles to convey the meaning of Drew's words and hopes Wade understands because otherwise, everything is going to come crumbling down around them and Heath doesn't want that. He wants Drew and Wade, and that's all he wants. Well, he'd also like his job if that could be thrown in there, but if he does manage to lose his job in some way or another, he'll have his boys, and they matter more to him anyway.

_His boys._ That's how he thinks of the two Brits who have managed to entirely eclipse everything else in his life in his heart. When he comes backstage after a match, all he wants to do is get both of them and just find a quiet corner to sit until either one of them has a match or they can leave the arena. He wakes up and falls asleep in their arms. He knows their bodies intimately. Perfectly.

"What are we supposed to do without you here, pet? You're a part of this. A part of _us._" Wade's hand on Drew's shoulder slowly moves down his arm in a slow, soothing motion.

_Yes._ By some miracle, Wade understood exactly what he was trying to say. "You can't just walk out on us because you're scared of messing us up. What are we gonna do without you, Drew?"

"What?" Drew's brows furrow, and he starts to bite his lip. "What are you talking about?"

"You and your _goddamn lip_ are gonna be the death of me. Fuck." Heath catches Drew's lip and pulls it free from his teeth, soothing the indents with his thumb before deciding on a better way.

Kissing Drew is, without a doubt, one of the more enjoyable parts of his life and he relishes every single kiss he gets. Wade braces behind Drew, trapping him between them while Heath catches Drew's lip and strokes over it with his tongue, listening to the little noises Drew makes in the back of his throat. He's so sensitive, his nerve endings always firing at the littlest touches and kisses, and now is no different. But that isn't what they need to do right now. Turning Drew on won't give him reason to stay. What they need to do is reach past the exterior and hit him right in the heart, make him realize it's not going to be as easy as saying goodbye and walking away. God, it should _never_ be that easy. Especially when he loves Drew in more ways than one and can't imagine having a life without him even if that life is still allowed to include Wade.

"What are you doing?" Drew asks breathlessly when the kiss breaks, eyes all wide and wonder.

Wade scoffs from behind him. "Well, we can sit here and tell you that you can't leave us because we adore your stubborn and stupid ass, but something tells me you won't listen to reason."

Heath has to stop himself from laughing because as playful as Wade's words might be, as light as his tone is, this situation is serious. Somehow, in some way, they've pushed Drew's boundaries and managed to procure his trust, but they didn't manage to show him they love him.

"Why do you care if I leave or not? You two still have each other if I go." Drew starts to bite his lip again, then quickly stops. "You have nothing to lose. And I have everything to lose."

"We can't lose you," Heath points out softly. It seems obvious to him and it _must_ be obvious to Wade, but if Drew can't see it, then they really haven't bothered making it obvious enough.

Drew scowls up at him, suddenly angry. "So it hasn't been a _long weekend_ for you, Heath?"

He's so violently thrown off by the question, uncertain of what it actually means, that he doesn't mind Wade taking it away from him. "Did something about Heath's words last night upset you?"

"Did he even agree to this?" Drew shoves his way from between them both, then. "Or did you somehow convince him that it would be okay? Did he want to do this? Or was it just us, Wade?"

"What in the holy fuck are you going on about now, McIntyre?" Wade demands, and the shift in names, the shift in tones, is enough to tell Heath the powder keg is about to explode.

He struggles to puzzle out Drew's words as quickly as he can, watching them stare each other down while he sorts through Drew's words and last night and everything in general to try to make sense of it all. Drew doesn't think that Heath agreed to this… Because he said it had been a long weekend? But it _was._ Poor Drew had been through the wringer and back, forced to push so many of his boundaries so quickly and surely it felt long to him, too. All those hours being tied and teased and fucked senseless. It hadn't been a bad long, not by a long shot, but it was still…

Before Wade or Drew can say anything and set off the explosion, Heath clears his throat. Loudly. "I didn't mean that the way you thought I did, Drew. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"How did you mean it, then?" Drew asks, glancing at him, and the arrogance on his face, lining his features, is enough to tell Heath this is far from over. How long has Drew felt unloved by them? "Because I can't really think of it in a positive light. It's not a positive phrase, after all."

"We fucked you in every sense of the word this weekend. In nearly every conceivable way. You aren't a little tired out by all of it?" Heath asks, deciding his question is better than an answer.

Drew cocks his head but, slowly, oh-so-slowly, nods. "Exhausted, actually. It's been one of the most hectic and energy-filled weekends of my life if not _the_ most. Why do you ask?"

"That's what I meant by it being long," Heath explains. "We all gave a lot this weekend. Hell, Wade's never let anyone top him before. He basically let you take his virginity this weekend."

"Do not make this about fucking my ass, Heath. That's extremely counterproductive," Wade mutters, but Heath just shoots him a look, hoping he gets the meaning of _shut up._

The fact that Drew quiets down, his eyes darting over and away, is a good sign even if it doesn't seem like it. "I… Didn't stop to think about it like that, Heath. I… I'm sorry for not doing that."

"That's not it, though," Heath continues. "You're scared we don't love you. That we mean more to each other than you do to us or something, right? Well, that's not true. At least, not to me. I love you, Drew, and losing you would mean fucking up everything we _all_ have. Permanently."

"Now that is something I can get behind. Heath summed it up quite nicely," Wade says, gently stretching out a hand to pet his cheek affectionately, and he can't help but beam up at him.

Drew is quiet once again. "But I don't… Wade, when we started this weekend, you told me—"

"I know what I told you, and you know that a person's feelings can change given time. That's what led to us all being together, right? My feelings about you changing so I could invite you into our relationship?" Wade waits until Drew nods before continuing. "I gave you a part of myself I can't get back, and I gave that to you willingly. Even right this moment, I don't regret it because I know you deserved that part of me. And you gave back to me tenfold. You're _mine._"

"But… But that doesn't make any sense. You and Heath have been together for _years,_ Barrett. You two are in love with each other." Drew seems still lost. It's a little painful to watch.

It's Heath's turn to pet Drew, knowing how much he enjoys the gentle contact. "And that took time while, with you, we fell pretty damn hard, pretty damn fast. Love isn't always the same."

"It's not a science, Drew," Wade agrees after a moment, nodding his head in agreement.

Drew huffs, obviously not willing to let go of what he's convinced himself is true. "But you—"

"Dominated you in every way possible this weekend," Wade interrupts tartly. "I even fucked you while you were technically fucking me. Tell me that wasn't a special moment between us."

"They're all special moments," Heath adds quietly, scooting closer so he can rest his chin on Drew's shoulder, pressing a kiss to the warm skin of his throat. He's so soft, so sweet.

It only takes a few minutes for Drew to deflate and lean against him. "Fuck, I am so, so sorry. I just… I didn't think… I'm so sorry. Oh, God, Heath, I yelled at you last night. I'm so sorry."

The tense moment has passed and Heath is just thankful for that, sharing a relieved look with Wade now that they aren't in danger of losing their Scotsman any time soon. For now, they get to keep Drew and maybe they've gone a good distance at proving they love him. They'll have more time to perfect that, of course, and bind themselves together tighter in the process.

"It's okay, pet. You're okay now." Wade pulls them both into his lap and it feels so _good_ to be curled up with Drew in Wade's arms once again. "But you will need to be punished for that."

Drew lifts his head, measuring Wade's expression before nodding. "Of course, sir."

Heath breathes out a soft sigh and lets Drew loose, moving away from the both of them because he knows Wade needs to punish Drew and he wants to see how. To his surprise, Wade doesn't retrieve anything from the wall, the drawers, or the trunk. Instead, he slides off of the bed on the far side—right next to the binding rack that Heath is still a little more than terrified of. He smirks as he crouches down in just a pair of jeans, running a hand along the metal frame before moving his eyes to the bed. Drew's eyes widen and Heath realizes _exactly_ what Wade is about to do—and his pulse jumps as if it's his own ass about to get punished when he knows it isn't.

Wade pats the top of the frame once more. "I want to put you in this. And then I'll punish you."

Even though it isn't his call, Heath wants to object to this on Drew's behalf because he doesn't want to see Drew locked into this thing. But to his shock, Drew simply slides off of the bed and kneels placidly at Wade's feet, ever the obedient submissive… And Heath gets a very nice view of Drew's back and ass stretched taut while he kneels in front of Wade, straight-backed.

"Such a good pet. You've learned so much, so fast." Wade kneels down in front of Drew and Heath's heart throbs against his will. "Baby, look at me with those big beautiful eyes."

The sound of Drew's breath catching is a lovely sound, and then Wade is kissing him softly.

When they first all agreed on this weekend, Heath didn't know how he'd feel about mostly watching from the sidelines and occasionally being a part of things—this is about Drew submitting to Wade, after all—but he's surprised at how little he minds. And it has to do with the way these two look together, Wade all rugged hard edges and Drew melting into him each time.

Wade's hand smoothes down Drew's back and Drew arches into it, just as Wade turns his head when Drew timidly wraps his hands around the back of Wade's neck to pull him closer. These two are beautiful together, and they're his, and Heath isn't the least bit jealous to just watch.

"Into the rack now, pet," Wade says when he pulls back, and Drew crawls over to it silently.

It takes a few minutes to secure him in properly, and the finished product is—well, it's just lovely and Heath feels like an idiot for being afraid. Drew is positioned on his hands and knees, his arms and legs bound with white leather straps to the frame so he can't move, eyes blindfolded since he doesn't' need to see. After all, he trusts them both. Wade doesn't bother with the O-ring gag, but Heath is pretty sure at this point that Drew will suck Wade on command so it isn't like it's needed. The rack renders him perfectly still and in the perfect position to take his ass.

And Heath can tell from the considering look in Wade's dark green gaze that he's thinking that himself right before he turns and approaches the wall, not even bothering to think over a choice.

Instead, he picks the riding crop right up from where he'd placed it after using it that first night. It's white leather—most leather in the room is white, after all—and it's something Wade can use to punish Drew without marking him up too heavily or causing too much pain. He's already covered in welts, after all, so causing an excess amount of pain would be too much for him.

When Wade turns and beckons to him, Heath comes to his side and, when commanded, kneels in front of Drew's face. He loves seeing Drew blindfolded, loves knowing those pretty eyes are hidden and yet it'll increase all of the sensations Drew feels while Wade works him over.

"Last night, you said some pretty harsh things to our pretty ginger," Wade says, and Heath smirks up at him. "This morning, you're going to apologize. Suck him while I hit you, pet."

"Yes, sir." Drew's reply is low and breathy, and Heath knows Drew is getting off from being tied up like this, unable to move and yet perfectly bare to the both of them. Ready to be used.

Heath wraps a hand around the base of his cock, unable to help playing with the situation just a little. He brushes the tip over Drew's lips just to watch the pretty pink folds of his mouth part obediently before guiding himself inside, closing his eyes to relish the wet heat of Drew's mouth, the eager way Drew's tongue curls around him. If anyone has ever been as good at giving head as their Scot, then Heath hasn't met that person and he isn't sure he even cares to meet them.

Wade lets them work up a rhythm, watching the two of them silently though Heath can see his eyes burning with lust and desire. He can't help but bait Wade, licking his lips up at him just to hear Wade growl, and Drew moans softly around him in response to the noise. It coaxes a curse out of Heath as the vibrations travel up his cock, a blinding little bit of unexpected pleasure.

Then he stops waiting and flexes his wrist until it pops, getting it work in before smacking the top of Drew's ass with the crop. It's hard enough to make Drew jump and choke around Heath slightly, his body reacting to the pain before he can properly manage it, and that's another reason Heath is no doubt getting a killer blowjob. If Drew has to focus on sucking his cock, then he can't measure the pleasure against the pain. He'll feel every bite of the crop into his skin.

To his credit, Wade is good. He lands his blows precisely, pausing between them, giving them a chance to sting and smart before landing another one. Each time the crop comes down, the bit of leather swatting Drew's skin, Drew chokes a little and Heath only gets harder as Drew's sucking becomes more frantic, more focused. He's trying to concentrate to get away from the pain, but the noises he makes are proof it's not working to his advantage. And Heath can see the evil glint of pure pleasure in Wade's eye as he continues landing blows, working them along Drew's back and ass between the welts laid into his skin. Marking unmarked skin. It's a beautiful rhythm.

"Tell me how his mouth feels around you, love," Wade says, cracking the crop against Drew's ass, making him cry out and lurch forward slightly, taking Heath deep down his throat.

"So fucking good, sir," Heath slurs, knotting a hand in Drew's hair just because he can and because the silky strands feel so soft between his fingers. Plus, he knows Drew likes having his pretty hair tugged and pulled. "All wet and hot and soft. It's like fucking velvet or something."

Wade nods and licks his lips slowly, his eyes sweeping along the plane of Drew's back before he tosses the riding crop aside and kneels behind Drew. Heath can't help but grin because he _knew_ Wade wouldn't be able to resist taking Drew like this forever, but he's surprised when Wade leans across Drew's back, wraps a hand around the front of his throat, and squeezes.

Heath looks up at Wade, wide-eyed and worried when Drew chokes against the pressure, his tongue a touch more frantic around Heath's dick as he registers the constriction on his throat.

Wade licks his lips. Smirks. "I know what he likes, love. Trust me like he does. It's okay."

It takes Heath a minute to recall the dozens of times Wade had pressed down on Drew's throat either during sex or just during heated make-out sessions late at night. He's never questioned why, but he's also never realized Wade was really squeezing Drew's throat when he did it.

But Wade does seem to know what he's doing, letting up on the pressure before clamping down again, never giving Drew long to get his breath back before halting it again. The fact Drew still has his mouth full of Heath's cock can't be helping him breathe much, but he isn't trying to struggle away from them. Instead, he's sucking Heath harder, his moans longer and louder.

"He's going to be our fuck toy for the day," Wade says in a rather pleasant tone of voice.

If Drew objects, he certainly hides it well and Heath half-wonders if this is going to be the punishment Wade obviously thinks it is. Then, though, Wade adds something devious.

"I'll decide when he comes." His hand tightens again and Drew chokes once more. "And it'll be hours of being just like this before I let him have that pleasure from either of us."

There's no more waiting or hesitation, then. Wade simply gets a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer, slicks his fingers, and gets to work roughly, quickly stretching Drew open before slicking himself and sliding in deep. Drew makes desperate whining noises around Heath's cock while Wade works himself inside, panting and struggling to push back for more while not moving his head. It's quite the show, really, and Heath is suddenly keyed up, ready to be tied into this thing the first chance he gets because it's hot to see this. It'll be hot to be this.

Wade anchors a hand to Drew's hip while he settles inside of him, giving Drew time to stretch and his poor ass must be sore from all the fucking they've been doing. But he seems to be enjoying it, his hips wriggling the minimal amount that they can with his legs pinned. Heath has to get a tighter grip on his hair, a silent warning to calm down and slow down because he isn't ready to come yet, not when Wade has just slid himself inside of Drew. He wants to wait it out.

Then Wade pulls back and slams in, filling Drew to the hilt with one thrust and Drew cries out around Heath, his entire body shuddering and trembling. Wade runs a soothing hand down his back even as he starts fucking into him, setting rough and hard pace that looks like it hurts even though Heath knows both of his boys like the little bite of pain that comes with rough sex.

He fists both hands in Drew's hair, face-fucking him to the pace of Wade's thrusts, focusing on Wade's sweat-slicked body and its sinuous movements while his orgasm builds higher and higher, threatening to spill over at any moment even though he tries to hold onto it.

Wade looks up and their eyes lock, Wade nodding once before turning his eyes back down to where he's drilling into Drew with rough, fast movements that make the entire frame creak in protest. Silently, Heath thanks him and then throws his head back, groaning loudly when he spills down Drew's throat. Like a good boy, Drew swallows what he has to give and licks his lips clean when Heath pulls back, panting and struggling to catch his breath, crying out loudly when Wade suddenly shudders and grabs his hips, holding them still while he trembles violently.

They all stay still for a moment, just trying to regain their breathing and Heath swears up and down he's never seen anything this hot before. At the same time, he's afraid to leave Drew tied into this thing because he doesn't want the younger man to think he's being used.

"We'll be back in a bit, pet." Wade smoothes a hand down Drew's back before standing and offering his hand to Heath. "Come on, love. Let's give him a minute to calm down."

Heath doesn't want to leave Drew here, but he takes Wade's hand anyway. "Yes, sir."

"And he'll be waiting for us when we return." Wade smirks; Drew can't go anywhere.

Trying for a smile fails, but Heath manages a nod and follows Wade from the room, his anxiety flaring slightly when Wade closes the door behind them. "We just gonna leave him in there?"

"We'll go back in a bit. I want to talk to you first," Wade murmurs.

Heath measures his expression before slowly nodding. "Okay. Let's get cleaned up first."

In his head, he already knows what Wade will want to talk about and he's honestly a little afraid to have the conversation. He was honest when he was speaking to Drew, and he wants the Scotsman in their lives forever if that's what Drew wants, but he doesn't know what Wade wants in all of this. He didn't have time to ask him what he wanted from this or if he wanted to keep Drew with them and he doesn't quite know if Wade was truthful in what he said to Drew or if he simply wanted to avoid further conflict. He wants Wade to want to keep their younger lover because Heath does love him. It's still developing but he knows what it is and knew what it was the moment he first felt it. He's already fallen in love once, after all.

They head upstairs and share the shower for the simple fact that there's no point in not doing it at this point. They're both worn out from playing with Drew, so they just focus on washing each other off and getting out and dressed once again. While Wade makes them something quick to eat, Heath peeks into the room to see Drew still in place, waiting silently for them. There are no signs he's in distress or freaking out or anything, so he leaves him be and joins Wade in the kitchen, running his fingers through his hair and sipping at a mug of tea Wade hands him.

Once they finish eating their sandwiches, Wade cleans off the top of the island and Heath leans back in his seat, mentally preparing himself for the conversation that probably should have happened ages ago. Much as they love and cherish each other, and much as they care about what the other thinks, they've done a terrible job at keeping each other in mind in wake of this relationship with Drew. Wade was the one who started this, and he started it for Heath, but Heath never really sat down with him and asked him if they were going to keep Drew around or if they would let it runs its course. As a result, even Drew doesn't know what's going on.

Wade sits back down and sighs softly. "Drew's revelation was something, wasn't it?"

Heath nods and traces the edge of his cup with one finger, trying to think of a way to word how he felt after hearing it. Surprised, certainly, but he also understands what it feels like to be insecure—that was him in the very beginning of his relationship with Wade. They've had occasional moments of pushing Drew to the backburner to give more time to each other, too. And Drew doesn't even know about that. "Makes me think we haven't been doing our part in this. Or if it's a part we want to do. I mean… I want him to stay with us, Wade. I really do."

"I know. Why do you think I went to him in the first place? He was your best friend and he adored you. I didn't want it to end up fucking things up for you and him." Wade folds his hands around his own mug and sighs softly. "That's not to say I don't enjoy the time we spend with him. I love it. I love seeing you two together, seeing your differences and similarities, having you two with me. It's just something I didn't expect, falling for two different people."

"Don't think anyone ever expects it," Heath says quietly, glancing up into Wade's green eyes.

Wade smiles sadly and nods. "That's pretty much the issue of it all, not expecting it and not being prepared for it. And I think we've both been so bowled over by it all that we didn't talk it out with each other, nor did we talk to Drew and tell him about our changing feelings for him."

"And now he thinks we don't love him like we do each other. And he thinks he's a burden that we can just shrug off like he never happened. God, that must hurt him." Heath drains his mug and sets it in the sink, turning and leaning against it for support. He needs to be on his feet, sitting is just driving him insane. "Wade… If we really do want him to stay with us, he will. You have to know it. But we have to be ready to give him everything he's already ready to give us. If we can't do that for him, then we can't be with him. It'd just be unfair and it'd break his heart."

"Agreed. I'm willing to do what I can to keep our darling Drew around for as long as possible. I want him to stay with us," Wade says, standing and offering his hand to Heath.

Heath breathes a sigh of relief, dropping his hand into Wade's. "Let's go tell him news, then."

"And provide him with a little more punishment in the process," Wade says, winking at him.

There's no more debate between them. Instead, they head straight for the playroom, Drew twitching noticeably in the frame when the door snaps shut behind them. They instantly shed their clothing and move toward him, Heath kneeling behind him while Wade kneels in front of him. He can only imagine how Drew must feel right now, knowing he's caught between them… And soon he'll _always_ be caught between them, just where they want him to be.

Heath bends down and presses a kiss to Drew's tailbone. "Tell him, Wade. Please."

"We were talking about you prior to returning, pet. About what we would have to do in order to ensure you would stay with us and not leave us." Wade cradles Drew's jaw, thumbing along the ridge there. "And we've decided we're willing to do whatever it takes. We love you, Drew."

The small whimper that leaves Drew's lips is quickly cut off by Wade kissing him harshly, with tongue and teeth, and Heath mirrors him in his own way. Drew is still slick from lube and Wade's come, and Heath wastes no time in licking deep into the Scotsman, enjoying the way he tries to wriggle away and push back at the same time, knowing the sensation is pleasurable and yet afraid to build up to an orgasm that will take hours to come. Heath understands and can sympathize, but right now, he wants to make Drew squirm and beg them for his orgasm.

He gets a better chance when Wade takes Drew's mouth in a different way, thrusting his hard cock between Drew's lips, Drew taking it like he knows he's supposed to. It gives Heath a few minutes to lube up himself and then he sinks deep into Drew's body, surprised he's still so tight after they've fucked him so much, surprised he tries to press back when he has to be exhausted. In its way, it's perfect. He and Wade proved they could do this last night; they master Drew's body with skill, finding the perfect rhythm to slide into his body, keeping him closer and closer to the edge without letting him tip over. And Drew is pliant and obedient between them, taking what they give him and offering back what he can even in his position. He's absolutely perfect.

And he's theirs. All theirs. The knowledge strikes Heath hard and his eyes sting. When he glances up to meet Wade's gaze, he sees this same profound realization and they silently share this moment while Drew squirms between them, reaching out at the same time to slide their hands over his naked skin. He shivers between them, reacting to the sensations and Heath just wants to tell him how much they love him, how beautiful he is to them, how they need him…

But there just aren't words for that. So he settles on touching Drew's body with reverence and swearing to himself that they're going to make this right. They're going to give Drew the love and devotion he needs until he feels secure, and they three of them will stick together through this. It was never supposed to be easy, but together, they can do anything. They've proven it so far. All they have to do is keep proving it with one little baby step at a time. As challenges go, it doesn't sound like the worst one he's ever undertaken and this time, he looks forward to it.

Wade comes first, spilling down Drew's throat and Heath comes soon after, the erotic sound of Wade's moans triggering his release. They pull away from Drew slowly so as not to hurt him, and then Heath crawls around so he can kiss the panting Scot, licking the taste of Wade out of his mouth until nothing is left but sweet Drew. He's going to get addicted to this before long.

"I love you," he whispers, cradling Drew's face and kissing him hard for emphasis.

Drew smiles softly at him. "I love you, too."

"You've left him a bloody mess, Heath," Wade barks, and Heath glances up to see Wade kneeling behind Drew again. "Not that I'm complaining. Clean-up can be quite enjoyable."

Drew squeaks in pleasure when Wade spreads him wide and starts eagerly tonguing his hole, and Heath just chuckles before kissing Drew again, stealing the sounds from his mouth and tasting Wade's name on his tongue. Together, they can do anything.

And they're going to damn well prove it.

**Fin**

* * *

**_A/N: Wow. Just wow. Over 30k words were composed for this story, and I can honestly say I've not put this kind of effort into something in a long time. I hoped you all enjoyed it, and I hope you're looking forward to more antics from these three gentlemen._**

**_Thank you for the love and support. I love you all._**


End file.
